Sentimiento Latente
by Liz'Kames
Summary: Tener a dos de tus mejores amigos enamorados de ti no es algo de lo que puedas estar orgulloso, al contrario, es algo muy estresante... Kendall está seguro de eso. Slash.
1. James, el mentiroso

**(A/N): **¡Hola a todos! Sé que debería estar actualizando las historias que ya llevo en vez de estar escribiendo otras, pero tenía esta idea desde hace mucho y curiosamente hoy me llegó a la cabeza como desarrollar todo, aunque esta introducción no fue mi favorita y la reescribí varias ocasiones, decidí introducir todo rápidamente para llegar al punto interesante de la trama.

Saliendo un poco más de mi naturaleza, esto NO es un AU. La pareja la daré a conocer en los siguientes capítulos pero por el momento hay algo así como un nivel de igualdad entre Kogan y Kenlos, y un poco de amistad Kames. De todas formas será algo divertido, pues creo que he empezado con algo de humor... Ya no sé que decir, nos vemos abajo :3

**DISCLAIMER: **Big Time Rush no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de alguien que seguramente tiene mucho dinero :3 no hago esto con fines de lucro.

* * *

**SENTIMIENTO LATENTE,**

**Capítulo 1: James, el mentiroso.**

* * *

Estaba básicamente alejado del mundo, con sus auriculares a todo volumen y la edición más reciente de su revista favorita de moda, James yacía sobre su cama leyendo lo último al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su música favorita. Sus pensamientos eran nulos pues su concentración estaba en su máximo nivel, a pesar de todo aquello, pudo escuchar como la puerta de su habitación se abría de golpe y la figura de cierto rubio entraba rápidamente cerrando con seguro la puerta tras él y apoyando su espalda de ésta como para impedir que alguien entrara.

—¿Kendall? —Preguntó el castaño al observar la curiosa entrada de su compañero, el cual respondió con un gesto para luego deslizar su espalda por la puerta hasta quedar en el suelo— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó el castaño quitándose los auriculares.

—Carlos y Logan. —Susurró el rubio casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —Preguntó James arqueando una ceja.

—¡Han estado todo el día sobre mí! —Exclamó con expresión de indignación.

—Entonces diles que no te gusta ser una mula de carga, es decir, ¿No están muy pesados como para cargarlos todo el día? —Respondió el castaño sin inmutar su seriedad recibiendo una mirada aterradora por parte de su compañero, ante tal respuesta, James soltó una carcajada— Soy tan gracioso... —Susurró.

—Para mí no fue gracioso. —Aclaró el rubio— Me refiero a que se han pasado todo el santo día buscándome para hacerles favores estúpidos... ¡Kendall esto, Kendall lo otro! —Dijo lo último con voz burlesca— ...Ya estoy harto de escuchar mi nombre tantas veces.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de James —¿En serio, Kendall? Que curioso, Kendall. Pues había escuchado que el nombre Kendall es tanto para chicos que para chicas, de hecho te conozco a tí, Kendall, pero una vez conocí una chica que se llamaba Kendall, le pregunté porqué le había puesto Kendall y ella me dijo que...

—¡Cállate! —Interrumpió las bromas de su amigo.

—No me digas que no fue gracioso. —Señaló el castaño entre risas.

—¡No lo fue! —El rubio rodó los ojos.

James dejó de reír. —Ya, entonces dime por qué te pedían tantos favores. —Hizo un gesto con las manos señalándole que continuara lo que había comenzado a decir.

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí, si no los conociera juraría que están tratando de llamar mi atención. —Soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Algo en eso que había dicho había llamado la atención de James, el cual lo observó detenidamente.

—¿Dices que quieren llamar tu atención? —Preguntó el castaño, el otro asintió— Y eso es porque... —Indagó nuevamente.

—¡No lo sé! Creo que este es uno de esos días en los que todos quiren molestar a Kendall.

James volvió su mirada a su revista, aunque ya no se concentraría del todo en su lectura, pues la chispa de curiosidad empezó a arder en su interior y ahora debía saber algo relacionado con Carlos y Logan... Y no es que las noticias de Kendall eran algo muy interesante, pero la noche anterior le había parecido escuchar una conversación entre sus dos mejores amigos que trataba de algo relacionado con su otro mejor amigo, entonces, las cosas ahora serán interesantes. "¿Qué estarán tramando?" pensó, "Si quieren darle una sorpresa a Kendall... ¿Por qué no me incluyen?" pensó nuevamente sin quitar la vista de su revista, pero no leía nada, tenía los ojos en blanco "¿Se tratará de alguna otra cosa?" se preguntó. "Si querían a Kendall ocupado... Entonces querían distraerlo..." arqueó sus cejas inconscientemente "No pueden dejarme excluido, tengo que saber" decidió.

Y sin pensar nada más cerró la revista y apagó su iPod, se levantó de un salto de la cama llamando la atención de Kendall que aún continuaba en el piso. Después de notar que su compañero se disponía a salir, lanzó una pregunta rápida.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la piscina. —Respondió velozmente.

—Carlos y Logan están en la piscina... —Dijo el rubio más para sí mismo que para su compañero, luego de unos breves segundos observó rápidamente a James— ...Si preguntan por mí diles que he muerto y que esparciste mis cenizas en el río amazonas y... Que se las comieron unos cocodrilos... —Respondió ágilmente despertando una carcajada en su mejor amigo— ¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó indignado.

—Creo que realmente has pasado un día pesado, está afectando un poco tu cabeza... —Respondió el castaño aún riendo.

Ante esto, Kendall frunció notoriamente el ceño y se levantó, rápidamente quitó el seguro de la puerta y haló a su amigo hasta afuera.

—Termina de largarte... Ah, y si Carlos y Logan preguntan por mí diles que estoy dormido... —Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Está loco. —Susurró el castaño para sus adentros, la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

—Aunque aún apoyo la idea de que esparciste mis cenizas en el amazonas. —Habló el rubio.

—Adiós, Kendall. —Hablo James rápidamente empujando a su amigo dentro de la habitación y disponiéndose a salir del apartamento.

Katie apareció en la sala en ese instante, observando al castaño dispuesto a marcharse.

—¿Vas a tomar el sol? —Preguntó la chica.

—Algo así. —Expuso el castaño.

—¿Vas a espiar a alguien? —Preguntó curiosamente.

—Algo así. —Respondió nuevamente.

La chica levantó los hombros —Hagas lo que hagas, usa protector solar, realmente funciona. —Dicho esto le lanzó una crema que traía en su bolsa y se dirigió a su habitación dejando al chico un tanto extrañado por el asunto, pero aún así decidió llevar el protector consigo.

* * *

Después de salir del apartamento caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos del hotel hasta llegar al ascensor, donde bajó tranquilamente escuchando la música de fondo que recientemente le habían agregado al elevador y que ahora casi todos se sabían de memoria y todos tarareaban —Es realmente pegajosa— Susurró el castaño para sus adentros.

Llegando al lobby se encontró con el típico montón de personas que por alguna razón siempre estaban allí, caminó hasta la piscina encontrándose a Carlos y Logan tomando el sol teniendo una -al parecer- acalorada discusión. El castaño lo pensó unos segundos antes de caminar hacia ellos pero sin pensarlo nuevamente caminó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros sentándose al lado de Logan.

Curiosamente la discusión terminó cuando ambos se percataron de la presencia de James, el cual no alcanzó a escuchar nada más que una expresión salida de la boca del latino relacionada con "El mejor regalo". James guardó silencio y sintió como cierta tensión empezaba a pesar en el aire por su presencia. "¿El mejor regalo?" pensó y empezó a recordar a todas y a cada una de las personas que conocía y nadie, absolutamente nadie cumplía años en el mes actual ni en el siguiente "¿Regalo de qué?" pensó nuevamente.

—¿De qué hablaban, chicos? —Preguntó haciendo su curiosidad notoria.

Sin que James se diera cuenta, la mirada de sus dos compañeros se interceptó. Carlos intentaba preguntar algo a Logan con la mirada, sea lo que sea, el pálido había comprendido y negó con la cabeza.

—De nada importante. —Expresó el pálido.

—Escuché a Carlos decir algo sobre un regalo. —Señaló el castaño haciendo estremecer al latino.

—¿Re... Regalo? —Preguntó el latino haciéndose el tonto— Dije... ¿Qué dije? ¡Dije intervalo! —Respondió después de buscar la primera palabra que rimara con regalo.

—Sí... Sí, intervalo... Lo que pasa es que le estaba explicando algo sobre las rectas numéricas y pues... Tu sabes... —Respondió el pálido encarando al castaño para después voltear el rostro y hacer un gesto de incomodidad.

—De... ¿Acuerdo? —Habló James poco convencido.

Algo le decía que debería de escudriñar un poco más para obtener respuesta alguna de lo que están tramando sus mejores amigos, entonces, recordó un pequeño detalle.

Carlos no era bueno guardando secretos, así que sin Logan presente podría sacarle lo que quería saber a Carlos. Rápidamente puso su mente a trabajar ideando un no muy detallado plan para tener al latino solo y preguntarle. De repente, la voz de Logan lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡James! —Exclamó al pálido llamando la atención de James después de varios intentos.

—¿Qué?

—Te preguntábamos dónde está Kendall. —Esta vez habló el latino. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en la cara del castaño.

—De hecho, ya que lo mencionas... Había olvidado decirte que estaba en el apartamento y que quiere mostrarte algo. —Respondió James inteligentemente, "Eres un genio, Jamie" dijo para sus adentros.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó el latino entusiasmado para recibir una mirada de fastidio de parte de Logan que James no notó— Digo... ¿En serio? —Preguntó con más seriedad, el castaño asintió.

—Ven, te muestro... —Señaló James para luego levantarse y guiar a su presa a la trampa, Logan sospechó algo pero lo dejó pasar, "Tal vez Kendall si quiera hablar con él" pensó y sin darse cuenta, se entristeció un poco.

* * *

James y Carlos caminaron hasta el ascensor, del cual salían unas cuántas personas con una sonrisa en el rostro tarareando la melodía de éste, James los observó unos segundos con una sonrisa escéptica para luego negar con la cabeza y entrar junto al latino.

—Dime Carlos, ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó el castaño fingiendo curiosidad.

—De maravilla. —Respondió con una sonrisa para luego empezar a tararear la música de fondo del ascensor, James observó a su amigo con curiosidad descubriendo -o sospechando- sobre el naciente buen humor que llegó a Carlos desde que supuestamente Kendall le llamó. Una idea llegó a su cabeza para complementar el plan que tenía desde hace rato.

James, como gran actor, fingió sentir su celular vibrando en su bolsillo y lo sacó rápidamente.

—Oh... —Dijo llamando la atención del latino— Kendall dice que no te molestes en ir, se le olvidó lo que te iba a decir... Que loco... —Fingió el castaño observando cuidadosamente la reacción del pequeño.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó desanimado. James se percató rápidamente y su teoría fue confirmada, una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en su rostro sin que su compañero lo notara.

—Yo sé que es lo que quería decirte. —Dijo borrando su sonrisa y poniendo un semblante serio.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué era? —Preguntó.

—No puedo decirte.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque Kendall quiere decirtelo él... Seguro lo recordará... —Dijo fingiendo desinterés— ...O tal vez no...

—¡Vamos, dime! —El pequeño empezó a agitar a su compañero para sacarle las respuesta.

James sonrió sin que el chico lo notara —¡Carlos, basta! —Dijo liberándose del agarre del latino y arreglándose dramáticamente la camiseta. —Te lo diría, pero sólo si tú me dices qué tramas con Logan. —Señaló el castaño seriamente.

—¡Logan y yo no planeamos nada! —Exclamó rápidamente el latino.

—Kendall tampoco. —Habló James, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el castaño salió dejando al pequeño atrás.

James cerró los ojos y caminó velozmente, esperando recibir un llamado tras él.

—¡Espera! —Escuchó decir al latino, se detuvo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro para luego voltearse "James Diamond, eres el mejor actor" se dijo a sí mismo— Debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie. —Advirtió Carlos.

—Por supuesto que no. —James puso su mano derecha tras él y cruzó los dedos, sólo por si realmente tendría que decírselo a alguien más.

— Acércate. —Ordenó el latino, James obedeció— Escucha... —Dijo entre susurros— Logan y yo estamos enamorados de Kendall, ambos al mismo tiempo. —Continuó.

James arqueó las cejas para luego soltar una carcajada. —Si realmente quieres que diga lo que Kendall quería deberás de inventar una mejor mentira. —Aclaró James para luego voltearse y dirigirse al apartamento.

—¡No miento! —Gritó el latino acercándose a James— ¡Es la verdad! —Declaró.

—No bromees. —Dijo James curioso.

—Es en serio. —James notó la sinceridad en sus ojos, abrió la boca bien grande sin saber si era por las ganas de reír o por el shock. —Lo que pasa es que Logan y yo descubrimos anoche que estábamos enamorados de la misma persona y decidimos que ganaríamos a Kendall limpiamente.

—No bromees. —Dijo el castaño nuevamente.

—Ambos tratamos de llamar su atención pidiéndole favores y esas cosas, pero no nos nota a ninguno. —Dijo esto últimos más para sí mismo que para James, aún susurrando.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, James recordó haber escuchado a Logan y Carlos hablando del rubio anteriormente, "De esto se trataba entonces..." pensó.

—¿Estás seguro de que Logan no te hará trampa o algo? —Preguntó recordando un poco ciertas de las jugadas del pasado de Logan.

—Claro que no, ambos prometimos ganar a Kendall limpiamente. —Dijo el latino con seguridad.

—¿Y ustedes creen que Kendall es gay?

—Ese no es el caso.

—Por supuesto que es el caso, no crean que se enamorará de uno de los dos sólo porque sí. —James señaló lo obvio.

—Por ahora sólo promete que guardarás el secreto. —Insistió Carlos.

James cruzó los dedos nuevamente. —Lo prometo.

—Ahora debes decirme que es lo que Kendall quería decirme. —Recordó.

—Ah sí... Em... Kendall... —No se le ocurría nada, pero repentinamente soltó una gran mentira— No te puedo decir pero tienes cierta ventaja sobre Logan.

El rostro del latino se iluminó por completo —¿En serio? —Preguntó.

—Sí, pero no digas nada, en especial a Logan.

—¡Entendido! ¡Nos vemos luego! —Dicho esto regresó al ascensor y desapareció de la vista del castaño, que se sintió un poco mal por su mentira.

James se dirigió al apartamento y prácticamente corrió a la habitación que compartía con el rubio. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el chico tendido en su cama profundamente dormido.

—¡Despierta! —Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, no tanto para despertar a su amigo, sino para molestarlo.

—¡Soy inocente! —Gritó el rubio despertando de lo que al parecer fue un loco sueño— Ah, eres tú ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó.

—Bueno, señor Knight, creo saber la razón por la cual Carlos y Logan andan completamente enloquecidos. —Dijo rápidamente. No era que deseaba hacerle mal a sus amigos, pero mientras más rápido le decía a Kendall más rápido tomaría una decisión entre los chicos y, James realmente no ganaba nada con esto, sólo deseaba entretenerse un poco viendo a sus amigos peleando por Kendall.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Se drogaron esta mañana! ¿Verdad? —Preguntó el rubio.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Y qué es? —Preguntó.

—Verás, investigué un poco y según mis fuentes...

* * *

**(A/N):** ¡Primer Capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? Se aceptan críticas constructivas, destructivas, amenazas de muerte... Lo que sea *-* De paso les agradezco por sus Reviews en _Don't Bring Me Down_, realmente me siento alagada por sus opiniones así que espero poder actualizar pronto todas las historias :3

Un besito,

_Liz._


	2. Triparto

**(A/N): **Y después de un largo rato, regresé con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, me alegra mucho que haya tenido un buen recibimiento, así que si en este capítulo me hacen el igual de feliz como lo hicieron en el anterior, prometo actualizar en muy pocos días :3 Por ahora les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un Review en el capítulo anterior, ustedes son los mejores *-* y sin molestar mucho, les dejo el capítulo dos.

* * *

**SENTIMIENTO LATENTE,**

**Capítulo 2: Triparto.**

* * *

—Verás, investigué un poco y según mis fuentes, Carlos y Logan están enamorados de usted, señor Knight. —Respondió el castaño orgulloso de sus habilidades para sacar información de Carlos.

Kendall soltó una sonora carcajada. —Creo que ya no sabes que inventar, James. —Respondió sin dejar de reír.

El castaño frunció el ceño. —No estoy inventado nada, es la verdad.— Aclaró.

—Sí... Claro. —Expuso el rubio sarcásticamente aún riendo.

—¡Es en serio, Kendall! —Exclamó James— ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

El rubio terminó de reír y levantó una ceja ante la pregunta de su amigo. —Miles de veces.

—¡Pero ésta vez estoy diciendo la verdad!

—Deja de bromear, James. —El chico dio una extraña vuelta en la cama y se acomodó hasta quedar boca abajo.

—¡Prometo que no estoy bromeando!

Kendall se volteó nuevamente y se tomó su tiempo sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. —Promételo por tu cabello. —Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sabes lo que hemos hablado sobre hacerme prometer cosas por mi cabello. —Mencionó un incómodo James.

—Entonces, tengo la certeza de que estás mintiendo. —Sonrió.

El castaño cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. —Lo prometo por mi cabello. —Dijo con los ojos aún cerrados.

—Debes hacerlo con las manos arriba para ver que no cruces los dedos. —Definitivamente el rubio conocía todas las artimañas de James, por cosas como esas era el líder.

James suspiró nuevamente después de abrir los ojos, levantó ambas manos y pronunció nuevamente el juramento. —Lo prometo por mi cabello.

Kendall puso los ojos en blanco, "Debe estar mintiendo, no podría ser posible." pensó y empezó a recordar los acontecimientos ocurridos aquel día, Logan y Carlos prácticamente se habían lanzado sobre él... Pero su pregunta era, Si James decía la verdad, entonces... ¿Carlos y Logan están enamorados de él? Dejó de pensar y dedicó una mirada al castaño que esperaba pacientemente la respuesta del rubio. Notando cierta sorpresa, el castaño empezó a hablar.

—Yo tampoco pensé que Carlos y Logan formaban parte de aquella liga, pero uno aprende algo todos los días.

El rubio frunció el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó.

—¿Qué quiero decir con qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir con "Formar parte de aquella liga". —Citó.

—¿No me digas que te ofendes por expresiones como esa? ¿No me digas tú...?

—¡Hey, espera! —Interrumpió el rubio.— ¿No me vas a decir que eres homofóbico?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Se defendió el más alto.

—Pues parece que sí. —Dudó el rubio.

—Kendall, no soy homofóbico... De hecho tengo un primo gay y una tía que es tío... —Pensó en voz alta.— Ah... Y sospecho que mi papá lo es, desde que se divorció de mi madre me parece haberlo visto en varias ocasiones observándole el...

—¡Basta, ya entendí! —Vociferó Kendall sacando rápidas conclusiones de la idea que deseaba expresar el castaño.

James reía por lo bajo —¿De qué hablábamos? —Preguntó antes de recuperar la compostura.

—Carlos y Logan. —Declaró el rubio regresando a aquella idea que en primera instancia no le convencía mucho.

—Ah, ellos, ¿Y con cuál te quedas, galán? —Preguntó el castaño.

Kendall abrió la boca e intentó decir algo, realmente no iba a tomar una decisión porque realmente no se sentía atraído _de esa manera _hacia sus amigos.

—¿Sabes algo? —Habló el rubio después de un breve minuto de silencio que James no se molestó en romper. El castaño levantó la vista invitando a Kendall a decir lo que pretendía. —Confío en tí, pero no quiero creerte. —Declaró.

James levantó una ceja. —¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

—¡Se supone que quiero decir que realmente sé que dices la verdad pero que no quiero tragármela! —Respondió alterándose un poco y poniéndose finalmente de pie, al mismo tiempo que el castaño tomaba asiento en la cama y cruzaba las piernas.

—Perdona que te lo diga, compañero, pero no me siento cómodo cuando me hablan de esa manera. —Anunció el castaño mientras observaba fijamente a su compañero que lo miraba con enojo.

—Lo siento. —Respondió sin moderar su tono y empezando a dar vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado.

James observó atentamente a su compañero y suspiró. —Si te sirve de algo, creo que debo hacerte saber que no es necesario que escojas a alguno de los dos. —Dijo llamando la atención de su amigo.

—¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?

—Pues parece que te está resultando díficil reconocer la homosexualidad de tus mejores amigos... O tal vez, estés asustado de reconocer la tuya. —Respondió hábilmente el más alto.

Kendall lo observó con cuidado, "¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan... Inteligente?" preguntó para sus adentros, aunque realmente la palabra "Inteligente" no sería la indicada para definir a James Diamond, el chico tenía y no tenía razón, todo al mismo tiempo. El rubio recapacitó lentamente las palabras del castaño y reconoció que en parte tenía la razón. No se trataba de que James tenía una mente brillante, pero cuando se trataba de ser mañoso, arrogante, chismoso, entrometido y en ocasiones vanidoso y materialista, James era el chico perfecto para mezclar todas aquellas dimensiones de la naturaleza humana... Y cuando Kendall reconocía que el chico tenía razón, la tenía.

El rubio tenía los ojos en blanco cuando se detuvo unos segundos a observar a su amigo, que se encontraba un tanto distraído concentrado en sus uñas, que obsevaba descaradamente para los ojos de Kendall.

—Sí, soy profundo y puedo dar en tu punto débil sin esforzarme mucho. —Dijo repentinamente el castaño sin levantar la vista, cosa que le pareció aún más descarado a rubio.

—Eso lo tengo más que entendido. —Aclaró Kendall.— Pero algo en lo que dijiste está mal. —Eso llamó la atención del castaño que levantó la vista para encarar a su compañero.

—Y eso es qué... —Indagó el castaño gestualizando con una mano para que el rubio continuara.

—Dos cosas, la primera es que que no me resulta díficil aceptar la homosexualidad de nadie, pues para tu información, apoyo cualquier tipo de relaciones, el amor es amor. Y segundo, hablar sobre "Mi homosexualidad" sería hablar de nada, pues no creo enamorarme de una persona por su sexo, me fijo en el corazón de la persona y de ahí puedo partir a el resto de cosas que puede atraerme a la persona en cuestión. —Finalizó Kendall dejando a un curioso James.

—No más profundidad, odio tantas palabras en una sola oración. —Declaró el castaño, más para sí mismo que para el rubio.

—Será lo mejor para todos. —Dijo el rubio dando por terminado aquel tema de conversación y guardando silencio, el castaño también guardó silencio pero su curiosidad, como siempre, llenaba el aire de preguntas y sugerencias que hacían dudar hasta a la persona más seguridad.

—¿Y que harás con Carlos y Logan?

—No lo sé.

—Tengo una sugerencia por ahí que puedes tomar o dejar... —Dijo James intentando despertar curiosidad en el rubio, y aunque no lo hizo, Kendall señaló con gesto que hablara ya. —Bueno, puede que tal vez Carlos se las haya ingeniado -Por primera vez- y me haya mentido, osea que tal vez ninguno de ellos estén enamorados de tí y mi idea de que quieren esconder algo de ti sea acertada. —Reflexionó James.

—¿Pensabas que querían esconder algo de mí?

El castaño asintió —Y de mi también, pues dudaron en decirme todo desde el primer lugar.

—En todo caso, será mejor averiguar. —Dijo el rubio y el castaño guardó silencio, dando por terminada la conversación.

Kendall caminó hasta su cama y se arrojó sobre ella boca abajo. —Desearía estar soñando, ¿Podrías pellizcarme?

James levantó una ceja —Tengo una mejor idea. —Susurró y recordó el protector solar que durante la conversación extraña que había tenido aquella mañana con Katie, la cual le entregó la crema asegurando que realmente funcionaba. Una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en el rostro del castaño al tiempo que caminaba sigilosamente hacia una distancia prudente de su compañero, entonces, sin pensarlo mucho destapó la crema y presionó fuertemente haciendo que una inminente lluvia de protector callera sobre su amigo.

—James, ¿Qué diablos...? —Atinó a decir el rubio sintiendo como algo cremoso caía sobre él.— ¡¿Por qué me estás lanzando esto? —Preguntó alterado.

—Querías que te pellizcaran.

—¡Pero...! —Intentó discutir el rubio— ¿Sabes algo? Fue error mío, no debo ser tan conceptual contigo. —Declaró procediendo a entrar al baño dejando al castaño riendo desconsoladamente.

* * *

Minutos después, ambos chicos salieron a la sala para encontrar la escena de Carlos y Logan sentados en el sofá, el latino con cara de dolor y sobando su cabeza mientras que el pálido se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con gesto de incomodidad.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó James -El primero en salir- con voz de inocencia absoluta.

—No... Nada, nada... —Respondió Logan rápidamente observando a sus amigos.

—Kendall... James me dijo que me querías decir algo, ¿Puedo saber qué era? —Habló el latino levantándose rápidamente observando al rubio.

—¿Tenía que decirle algo a Carlos? —Susurró el rubio para sí mismo.

—Pueden dejar eso para después. —Habló Logan apartando a Carlos y poniéndose frente a Kendall.— Kendall, necesito tu ayuda, mi computadora no quiere encender y...

—¡Kendall no sabe nada de computadoras! —Respondió Carlos empujando al pálido.

James observó a sus amigos divertido mientras el rubio examinaba en cuántos pasos llegaba a la puerta para huir del lugar, o por lo menos, en cuántos pasos llegaba a una ventana para arrojarse. En pocos minutos Carlos y Logan halaban al rubio, uno en cada brazo discutiendo con quién se iría Kendall.

James suspiró, ya empezando a cansarse de reír tanto en tan pocos y minutos. —Lamento interrumpir su disputa chicos pero Gustavo llamó a Kendall hace rato y lo necesita en el estudio ahora, a él solo. —Dijo lo último por si intentaban ir con el.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó el rubio curioso, James le dedicó una mirada de "Te estoy salvando de los aprietos con una mentira ¿Y me preguntas que si es en serio?" —Ah sí, lo siento chicos, pero debo irme que se me hace tarde. —Declaró Kendall liberándose del agarre de Carlos y Logan.

—No te preocupes, de hecho, tenemos que conversar con James sobre algo muy importante. —Mencionó Logan fijando su vista en el castaño que inconscientemente había tragado en seco como niño en problemas.

—Sí, lo que sea... ¡Adiós! —Se despidió el rubio saliendo disparado del lugar apenas deteniéndose a cerrar la puerta. Una retorcida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Logan. Carlos también sonreía de manera aterradora cosa que incomodaba al castaño.

Logan empezó a hablar. —Entonces... James...

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó el castaño intentando ser valiente y no huir del lugar como Kendall.

—A decir verdad... Sí...

* * *

**(A/N): **Entonces... ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Merezco amor o merezco que me lancen tomates? Ustedes deciden :3 En pocos días actualizaré Es la guerra, y como regalo para todas las bolitas de ternura que me leen también actualizaré muy pronto esta historia *-*

Un besito,

_Liz._


	3. Bajo el cielo azul

**(A/N):** ¡Hola! Supuse que debía pasar por aquí antes de que todo el mundo empezara a acumular su odio y reservarlo para mí para luego ir a buscarme y quemarme viva ._. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero, estoy en exámenes y ya deben de saber el resto. Para ser sincera, es un milagro que esté por aquí así que... Hola! xD Bueno ya, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**SENTIMIENTO LATENTE,**

**Capítulo 3: Bajo el cielo azul.**

* * *

James puso los ojos en blanco, "Soy valiente" pensó, "Además... No me van a lastimar... O eso creo" sin darse cuenta frunció notoriamente el ceño y no fue hasta que las palabras de Logan lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Estás en problemas, James.

El castaño levantó una ceja lanzando una sonrisa escéptica. —¿Lo estoy? —Preguntó.

—Por supuesto que lo estás. —Mencionó el pálido dando un paso hacia atrás para quedar justo al lado de Carlos, a quién dio un leve empujón.— ¿Qué fue lo que James te dijo, Carlitos?

James fulminó con la mirada al latino pues ya se hacía la idea de que fue exactamente lo que Carlos le había dicho a Logan, aunque no era necesariamente algo de que preocuparse, pues eso que James le había dicho a Carlos era mentira, hasta ahora Kendall se mostraba indiferente a la idea de tener que escoger entre Carlos y Logan. Pero luego recordó que lo que había dicho se trataba de una mentira, y mentir está mal. Lo peor de todo, que mintió a Carlos y Logan, quienes podrían perder la cabeza y enviar al hospital a James. Carlos estaba cabizbajo ante la mirada del castaño, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar.

—James me dijo que Kendall dijo que tengo "Cierta ventaja sobre ti". —Señaló el latino para luego retroceder un paso.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso a Logan? —Preguntó el castaño fastidiado.

—¡Porque empezó a hacerme preguntas y no sé mentir! —Se defendió el latino para luego sentarse en el sofá con los brazos cruzados, "¿Cómo puede hacer puchero en este momento?" se preguntó James.

Logan suspiró para luego pararse frente a James. —¿Es eso cierto? —Preguntó, James simplemente desvió la vista descaradamente, quería reír, pero eso sería sentenciarse a sí mismo. —Es decir, todo eso... ¿Kendall llamó a Carlos para hablar algo sobre eso? —Preguntó el pálido llamando la atención del castaño que no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idiotez de su mejor amigo.— ¿Es verdad? —Después de aquellas preguntas el latino levantó la cabeza para observar la reacción de James, quién ya no pudo más y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Respondió entre risas.— Aún no estoy seguro si Kendall siente algo por alguno de ustedes.

—¿Qué?

—Lo único que sé hasta ahora es que los dos pueden tener alguna oportunidad, según él, no se enamora de las personas por su género, si no por el corazón y blah blah blah. —El castaño continuó riendo mientras una línea invisible que conectaba las miradas de Carlos y Logan se dibujó en el aire.

James continuó riendo aunque era consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego, aunque para él, todo sea por divertirse unos segundos. Mientras tanto, un parlamento de oportunidades iluminaba ante los ojos de Carlos y Logan quienes a pesar de sostener la mirada estaban perdidos en un mundo donde todo lo visible tenía el rostro de Kendall. El castaño dejaba de reír cuando de repente una pregunta empezó a tocar la puerta de la curiosidad dentro de su cabeza.

¿Cómo es que son aliados si ambos saben que Kendall tendrá que elegir a uno de los dos, o tal vez, a ninguno? Se preguntó el castaño mientras observaba a sus mejores amigos con curiosidad, entonces, no pensó dos veces antes de picar y despertar hinchazón, aunque amaba a sus mejores amigos, verlos pelear por un chico, que curiosamente era Kendall, no tenía precio.

—¿Cómo es que son aliados si ambos saben que Kendall tendrá que elegir a uno de los dos?

Carlos y Logan parecieron reaccionar, el primero en dirigir su vista hacia James fue Logan que respondió rápidamente. —Ambos sabemos que tendremos que conformarnos con la decisión de Kendall, no arruinaremos nuestra amistad por un chico.

James soltó una leve risa. —¿Es eso cierto, Carlos?

El latino asintió. —Sí.

—Bueno... Yo les recomiendo que se pongan en marcha pronto, puede que alguien les gane el chico sin siquiera mover un dedo. —Dijo James generando cierta fricción para luego disponerse a salir del departamento. un ¡Espera! lo hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro para luego voltearse con un semblante serio.

—¿Quién es ese "Alguien" que dices? —Preguntó Logan.

—Fácil, mis queridos amigos... —Empezó.— Rubia, actriz, Nueva Zelanda... La cosa es que escuché por ahí que regresará a ver a su Kenny...

Carlos abrió la boca sorprendido mientras que Logan pareció haber recibido un balazo, su rostro representó el shock de manera explícita. James se percató de eso y cierta punzada en su pecho le hizo desear querer decir la verdad, pues aquello que decía era otra mentira. Era divertido, pero lastimar a sus amigos no lo era. —No... Estoy bromeando, ella no vendrá en mucho tiempo. Sólo quería ver como reaccionaban... —Dijo— Debieron ver sus rostros, parecieron dos lagartijas atropelladas. —Dijo intentando quitar cierto peso del aire.

—No fue divertido. —Mencionó Carlos.

—Ten más cuidado con tus palabras, no sabes a quien puedes herir por ellas. —Habló Logan, ahora enfadado.

—¡Oh, vamos! No me digan que se van a poner así por una porquería. —Discutió el castaño.— Además, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Vayan a conquistar al chico de sus sueños! —Mencionó lo último evitando soltar una carcajada, los chicos parecieron animarse nuevamente.

Carlos se levantó y caminó en dirección a James hasta quedar frente a éste. —¿Podrías ayudarme a conquistar a Kendall? —Dijo haciendo que el pálido tras él frunciera el ceño.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Respondió James amablemente. "Esto será divertido." pensó.

—¡Oye, no puedes pedirle ayuda! —Reclamó Logan.

—En el amor y la guerra todo se vale, Logan. —Habló James.

—¿Entonces estás del lado de Carlos? —Preguntó el pálido.

—Y también estoy de tu lado, cuando termine de ayudar a Carlos te ayudaré a ti también.

—¡Pero no puedes ayudarlo a él, debes estar de un sólo lado! —Ahora discutía el latino.

—Tiene un punto. —Apoyó Logan.

—Chicos, cálmense. —Dijo James extendiendo un brazo sobre los hombros de ambos.— Ambos son mis amigos, no soportaría ayudar a uno y al otro no. —El castaño decía la verdad hasta cierto punto, pues la razón principal de todo esto era divertirse. —Ahora, ambos cállense y déjame empezar a ayudarte. —Dijo observando al latino pero pendiente de la reacción de Logan. Ambos arrojaron la mirada al suelo y susurraron un "De acuerdo" derrotados.

—Música para mis oídos. —Sonrió James.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el parque de Palm Woods yacía en el césped cierto rubio que exitosamente logró alejarse del mundo y fijar la mirada en el pasar de las nubes. No deseaba pensar en nada, su mente estaba en blanco y no estaba dispuesto a nada más que centrarse en el curioso estado de paz en el que había entrado, por ahora, nadie podría romper aquel estado en el que -Sin esfuerzo- había entrado.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Cómo pretendes conquistar a Kendall?

—Si pedí tu ayuda, es porque no tengo idea de como hacerlo.

—Ah, creí que me pedías ayuda por mi talento conquistando señoritas. —Señaló el castaño divertido.

—Como tú quieras. —El latino rodó los ojos.

Estaban en la habitación de Logan y Carlos, el castaño yacía sobre la cama del primero mientras que el latino se encontraba sentado en el suelo recostado de la pared. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, pero el primero en atentar contra éste fue James. Con una idea que le resultaría divertida si salía como lo había pensado-

—¿Qué te parece si le dedicas una canción?

—¿Una canción?

—Sí, podrías cantársela y todo eso, una canción con tus sentimientos.

—Sería divertido, pero no pienso cantarle una canción a Kendall, nunca, sabes lo que pasó la última vez que intentamos dedicarle una canción a alguien. —Respondió el latino.

—A pesar de todo eso Jo se quedó con Kendall. —Recordó también el castaño.

—¿Qué canción crees que le gustaría? —Carlos regresó al primer tema.

—Una canción con tus sentimientos, es obvio. —Señaló James.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del latino. —Tengo una idea.

* * *

Kendall continuaba distraído en el cielo, que lentamente cambiaba a un tono más oscuro anunciando la llegada de la noche. Después de pasar lo que parecieron horas ahí tirado y disponerse a levantarse, se sorprendió encontrando a alguien recostado a su lado, también apreciando el azul del cielo. Había estado tan distraído que seguramente no habría notado el momento cuando el chico se unió a su momento de la paz.

—¿Logan?

* * *

**(A/N): **Les recuerdo a todos que soy joven y hermosa :3 así que tengo derecho a seguir con vida si no actualizo pronto ._. (Aunque seguro lo haga :D) Pero no puedo hablar con seguridad, espero les haya gustado, díganme que les pareció y tengan un lindo fin de semana :3

Aprovecho para decirles que tengo una nueva historia llamada _Diciembre_ y me gustaría que le echaran un ojo :D

Un besito,

_Liz._


	4. Escribir, juntos

**(A/N):** ¡Hola! Tengo buenas noticias y un nuevo capítulo, las buena noticia es que Liz está oficialmente de vacaciones *-* así que ahora tengo tiempo de sobra para actualizar, actualizar y actualizar. Así que si de ahora en adelante no actualizo serán asuntos de pereza (Todos advertidos xD).

Sobre este capítulo, no hay mucho que decir, no hay realmente un gran avance pero hay ternura... O eso creo (?). Definitivamente, esta se ha vuelto mi historia favorita sobre todas las que he escrito y actualmente me encuentro escribiendo, no sé por qué. Sólo que es así, como no tengo más que decir nos vemos abajo, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**SENTIMIENTO LATENTE,**

**Capítulo 4: Escribir, juntos.**

* * *

—Hola. —Susurró Logan sin dejar de observar el cielo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sólo quería relajarme y... Hablar contigo, se supone que ya lo sabes. —Hizo una pausa.— Maldito James que no sabe guardar secretos. —Dijo lo último más para sí mismo.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, "¿Y ahora qué se supone que hago?" se preguntó unos segundos para luego llegar a la conclusión de que quiera o no, escucharía lo que Logan quería decirle. —¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

El pálido sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder, se maldijo por sonrojarse frente a Kendall, que simplemente sonrió al notar que él era la razón por la cual el chico se sonrojaba. —Bueno... Tú sabes...

—No, no sé. —Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa juguetona, las acciones de Logan empezaron a resultarle tiernas.

—No me presiones, es un tanto difícil para mí hacer esto. —Respondió el pálido fastidiado.

—Sólo di lo que querías decirme, ¿Es tan difícil hablar conmigo? —Cuestionó Kendall.

—No lo es. —Respondió Logan cerrando fuertemente los ojos. —Sólo quiero que sepas que si realmente has sido feliz siendo mi amigo por casi toda tu vida puedes ser mucho más feliz siendo algo más. —Abrió los ojos al finalizar, aquella oración salió tan fácil y rápidamente que él mismo se sintió sorprendido, eso era exactamente lo que pretendía decirle.

—¿Fue difícil? —Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa, realmente se sentía halagado.

El pálido negó con la cabeza. —No.

* * *

—¿Por qué no te callas y me pasas el CD? —Soltó el latino fastidiado por el constante palabreo de James.

—El pequeño Carlos ha crecido tanto... —Respondió James levantándose del sofá caminando hasta el chico que estaba sentado en el comedor concentrado en su computadora.

—¿Cómo vas con eso? —Preguntó intentando ver lo que trabajaba el chico. Carlos rápidamente bajó la pantalla haciendo un gesto infantil, realmente no deseaba que el castaño viera lo que planeaba hasta que terminara.

—Búsca el CD y deja de preguntar tanto. —Respondió el latino esperando pacientemente que el castaño se alejara para continuar, James le dedicó una mirada confundido y se dirigió a buscar el CD en su habitación.

Segundos después, Katie se apareció en el apartamento al momento que James salía de su habitación, Carlos la saludó con entusiasmo bajando discretamente la pantalla. James optó por ayudar a Carlos ideando algo rápido para deshacerse de Katie por unas dos horas y que Carlos llevara su plan a cabo.

—Oye Kate, ¿Quieres acompañarme a la pizzeria? —Preguntó el castaño rápidamente.

—¿Por qué no mejor pides la pizza y te ahorras el viaje? —Respondió Katie confundida.

El castaño suspiró. —Porque si voy y "No me ahorro el viaje" me regalarán un juguete.

—¿Y para qué quieres un juguete de una pizzeria?

—¡Para ponerlo en mi colección! —Respondió el castaño ágilmente contento de su habilidad para mentir rápida y persuasivamente.

—¿Y desde cuándo coleccionas juguetes? —Preguntó Katie ahora curiosa.

—¡Desde hoy! —Gritó el castaño ahora fastidiado por tantas preguntas.

Katie suspiró. —Vamos.

—Déjame ir a buscar mi chaqueta. —Respondió el castaño dando media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras caminaba.

—¿Y qué hacías, Carlos? —Preguntó la chica ahora observando la computadora del latino en la mesa.

Carlos, siguiendo los pasos de James, puso a prueba su capacidad para mentir. —Estaba viendo todos los correos de las fans, estas chicas realmente adoran a Big Time Rush. —Respondió convincentemente.

Katie pareció tener otra duda y empezó a formular otra pregunta pero el regreso de James la hizo guardar silencio y despedirse del latino con un "Hasta luego", antes de salir, James le guiño el ojo al latino que respondió gestualizando con los labios un sincero "Gracias".

Después de terminar con las fotografías que editaba, tomó el CD y agregando la música, presentación estaba terminada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ahora sólo faltaba conectar todo y esperar con paciencia la llegada de Kendall, a quien prefería que llegara solo... —James, eres un genio. —Susurró para sí mismo orgulloso de su trabajo y agradecido por la idea del castaño.

Mientras tanto, en el parque, ambos chicos llevaban un largo rato en silencio. El rubio pensaba tranquilamente mientras que Logan se sentía desesperado y deseaba romper aquella tranquilidad, no podía pasar mucho tiempo a modo expectante.

—¿Y? —Preguntó llamando la atención del chico que con gesto confundido incitó al pálido a decir lo que pensaba. —¿Qué te pareció lo que te dije?

El rubio continuó en silencio unos minutos. —Me siento halagado. —Respondió sonriente.

—¿Pero...?

—No he dicho ningún pero.

—¿Qué significa entonces?

—Sólo quiero esperar y ver como se desenvuelve todo esto. —Respondió con tranquilidad.

—Espero tomes la decisión correcta. —Habló Logan levantándose y marchándose, ahora sintiendo la misma paz que emanaba el rubio, el cual no se opuso a la acción de Logan. Pasados unos minutos se levantó y se dirigió al apartamento, ahora sin sentir aquella presión que sintió al salir.

Al llegar, se encontró con todas las luces apagadas, destellos de confusión empezaron a iluminar su mente cuando vio como repentinamente se encendía el televisor y una canción empezaba a sonar, junto con una serie de fotos. "Ven conmigo a un lugar de fantasía..." la curiosidad era ahora inminente y se acercó más al televisor para encontrarse con una serie de fotos de sus amigos, especialmente fotos donde él y Carlos eran los que más llamaban la atención o donde simplemente se encontraban ellos dos, nunca había escuchado la canción anteriormente pero encajaba perfectamente con uno de los protagonistas de las fotos, Carlos.

Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en el rostro del rubio mientras apreciaba semejantes imágenes frente a él, fotos que empezaban en la actualidad para luego encontrarse con fotos de cuando eran más pequeños. "Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta 45, nunca vas a encontrarme..."

Kendall realmente se divertía con aquellas imágenes hasta que todo llegó hasta la mitad, donde la imagen se congelaba y la música se repetía "Nos conocimos en el jardín de niños" la imagen empezó a desgarrarse y la música terminó. Las luces se encendieron.

—Todo se desgarró porque no podemos quedarnos en el pasado. —Habló una voz conocida tras él. Se trataba de Carlos. El rubio lo miró con curiosidad.— Escribimos una gran aventura juntos, pero... Es tu decisión escribir una historia de amor, conmigo.

—Carlos. —Dijo con una sonrisa.— No debiste de molestarte en hacer todo esto. —Respondió Kendall completamente conmovido.

—Lo sé, pero quería... —Empezó a pronunciar la causa de todo pero un repentino abrazo de parte del rubio le hizo guardar silencio.

Inevitablemente, Carlos sonreía alegremente, correspondiendo el abrazo.

* * *

**(A/N): **¡Abrazos! A mi me gustan los abrazos, (Seeh, se nota que no tengo nada que decir). Gracias por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior :3 espero les haya gustado éste capítulo y me digan que tal está.

Un besito,

_Liz._


	5. ¿Quieres una galleta?

**(A/N):** Lo sé, debería estar actualizando otras historias, pero como ya dije anteriormente esta es mi favorita, sobre todas las que he escrito así que no me maten y disfruten este capítulo, por favor :3

Debo admitir que fue doloroso escribir este capítulo, no es muy divertido cortarse tres de tus dedos con un cuchillo ._. no pregunten, sólo digamos que Liz intentó ser buena hija ayudando a su madre en la cocina cuando tomate salvaje aparece y necesita ser picado :/ el resto deberán conocerlo. Pero ya, basta de hablar de mi y como les dije, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**SENTIMIENTO LATENTE,**

**Capítulo 5: ¿Quieres una galleta?**

* * *

—¿Me vas a decir por qué me quieres fuera del apartamento o sólo continuarás comiendo pizza lentamente?

—Nunca dije que te quería fuera del apartamento.

—¿En serio? Me sacaste de allí con el pretexto de venir a buscar un juguete inexistente para luego ceder el lugar a todo el mundo en la fila y luego tardar como diez minutos decidiendo que ordenar y finalmente pedir tres pizzas tamaño familiar e intentar comerlas a paso de tortuga.

—No hay nada que ocultar. —Declaró el castaño sin inmutarse.

—Entonces, supongo que no te molestará que regrese a casa, ¿O sí? —Respondió la chica disponiéndose a levantarse.

—¡No! —Respondió el castaño por impulso haciendo que una sonrisa maligna se dibujara en el rostro de la chica, "Es igual de hábil que yo" se dijo James para sus adentros.

—Entonces no me quieres en el apartamento. —Habló Katie acomodándose nuevamente y hablando con tono ligero, sospechando.

El chico rodó los ojos. —No es eso, lo que pasa es que aún no has comido casi nada. —Respondió como parte de su acto señalándo las cajas de pizza sobrantes.

—¿No pretenderás que me coma tres cajas de pizza tamaño familiar?

—Para algo las compré. —Comentó James dando una mordida al pedazo que sostenía.

—Supongo que esto será por las malas, tienes tres opciones: contarme ahora lo que sucede y hacerlo todo de manera civilizada, hacerme sacarte las respuestas a la fuerza o no contarme nada y hacer que yo me entere por mi cuenta, cosa que será peor para ti y todos los involucrados. —Dijo para luego tomar un último pedazo y llevárselo a la boca.

El castaño la miró con cierto orgullo, Katie Knight podría llegar a ser igual de manipuladora que él. —¿Te han dicho que eres una niña cruel y aterradora?

—Millones de veces.

—Escucha, la cosa es simple. Carlos y Logan de un día para el otro se dieron cuenta que estaban enamorados de Kendall y ahora básicamente compiten por él y han pasado todo el día tras él. —La castaña abrió la boca para decir algo pero el chico continuó rápidamente.— No digas nada hasta que termine... Bien, como buen amigo que soy estoy del lado de todo el mundo y me propuse a ayudar a Kendall a escabullirse de los chicos y también a ayudarlos para conquistar a su rubio adorado, el primero al que ayudé fue a Carlos quien seguramente debe estar en este momento abalanzándose sobre Kendall o viceversa y al siguiente que ayudaré será a nuestro genio amigo Logan al que tal vez lo ayudé de la misma forma en la que ayudé a Carlos para que el latino piense que el otro lo copió y poner algo de tensión en esto. —Tomó un sorbo de refresco.— Ahora sí, puedes hablar.

Después de unos segundos de asimilar que fue exactamente lo que dijo el castaño, Katie debatió en su interior si todo aquello podría ser verdad, decidió creerle. —Supongo que te sirvió el protector solar. —Respondió pensativa.

El castaño asintió. —No tanto, pero hizo lo suyo.

—Eres malo, James Diamond, pero aún así me gusta tu estilo.

James no pudo evitar sonreír de orgullo. —Debes prometer que no les harás saber que te he dicho algo, quiero vivir lo suficiente para ver hasta qué punto pueden llegar Carlos y Logan.

—Guardaré silencio, pero debes mantenerme informada.

—Es un trato.

—Otra cosa... ¿Planeabas mantenerme aquí viéndote comiendo?

—Esa era la idea.

—James querido, debes aprender a idear mejores planes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Palm Woods, cierto pelinegro iba de regreso a su apartamento después de una extraña charla con la que alguna vez fue su novia. Había pasado una linda tarde con Kendall y deseaba regresar al apartamento para verlo con el simple pretexto de que vivían bajo el mismo techo. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el rubio y su amigo latino compartiendo un abrazo que ambos parecían disfrutar, Logan se debatió entre las dos primeras opciones que podía formular, la primera era marcharse por donde había llegado y la segunda era interrumpir el acto fraternal que seguramente para Carlos significaría más.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —Preguntó Logan un tanto apenado, sabía que no era amable sabotear -Como el pensaba- a Carlos, pero "En el amor y la guerra todo se vale." pensó recordando haber escuchado aquella frase millones de veces.

Rápidamente Carlos y Kendall se separaron provocando que el latino se sonrojara un poco. —Debes ver lo que Carlos hizo. —Habló Kendall aún conmovido.

Logan se acercó al televisor con curiosidad al momento que el rubio presionó un botón para reproducir la presentación nuevamente. La vista del pálido se intercalaba entre la pantalla del televisor, el latino que permanecía en silencio y el rubio que observaba todo con una gran sonrisa. "Definitivamente Carlos está un paso delante de mí." pensó Logan regresando la mirada al televisor donde pasaba una imagen que si mal no recordaba había sido captada hace unas semanas, en la foto salían Kendall y Carlos observando la camara y al lado de Carlos se suponía que debía de salir Logan el cual fue recortado de la foto hasta el punto que se viera sólo una pequeña parte de su brazo.

—¡Oye! —Habló el pálido un tanto enfadado, ¿Realmente le molestaba que lo hubiesen recortado de la foto o sólo estaba celoso de que el latino había acaparado la atención del rubio?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué me recortaste de esa foto? —Preguntó enfadado, el latino guardó silencio mientras Kendall le ponía pausa al vídeo y observaba con detenimiento la reacción de Logan.— ¿Por qué?

—Logan no creo que... —Kendall empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpido rápidamente por Carlos.

—Porque quería que sólo salieramos Kendall y yo. —Respondió con seguridad y un tanto temeroso.

—¡Pero no tenías que...!

—¡Esperen! —Interrumpió el rubio velozmente.— Debo detener esto antes de que se salga de control, Logan, no te alteres por una foto, no tienen porque pelear por algo como eso, es infantil y se ve mal, no debemos pelear... —Kendall intentó aconsejar a los chicos, aunque sabía que en el fondo realmente había algo que los hacía pelear, ese algo era _él_.

—Lo sentimos. —Hablaron como niños regañados después de mirarse unos segundos.

—Así me gusta, ahora... ¿Dónde está mamá? no la he visto en todo el día y muero de hambre...

—Yo puedo hacerte algo de comer... Si tú quieres. —Respondió Carlos rápidamente.

—No Carlitos, seguro debes de estar muy cansado por todo eso del vídeo... ¿Por qué no me dejas hacerlo yo? —Habló Logan agregando más modestia a su acento.

—No, está bien. Pero muchas gracias, Logie. —Atinó a decir el latino antes de irse prácticamente corriendo hasta la cocina.

Kendall suspiró pensando por milésima vez que este asunto sería muy complicado. —¡Chicos! tengo ambas manos en buen estado, por si no lo notan, yo puedo hacer mi cena. —Dijo.

—¡No pero tú...! —ambos empezaron a inventar excusas e incoherencias por unos segundos hasta que la Sra. Knight apareció en la puerta.

—¡Lamento la tardanza! Pero ya saben como son esas filas en el banco, espero no tengan hambre...

—De hecho... —Habló Kendall acercándose y depositando un beso en la frente de su madre. —Yo muero de hambre.

—No te preocupes cariño, James me llamó y me dijo que él y Katie traerían pizza, parece que se equivocaron o algo y traen unas tres cajas. —Respondió Jennifer mientras Carlos y Logan se rendían y optaban por guardar silencio.

—Eso es mucha pizza. —Respondió el rubio observando de reojo a sus compañeros.

* * *

Una semana pasó y junto con ella la paciencia del rubio, sus mejores amigos de habían vuelto una carga y -aunque se sentía profundamente alagado- estaba empezando a odiar que Carlos y Logan no hubiesen encontrado alguna otra persona para enamorarse, con la ayuda de James había logrado quitarse un poco a los chicos de encima pero al mismo tiempo parecía estar del lado de los chicos, los únicos momentos en los que podía estar seguro dentro del apartamento de las peleas infantiles o declaraciones de amor era cuando su madre estaba cerca, los chicos parecían ponerse tímidos frente a ella. Miedo tal vez, pensaba Kendall. Esa mañana todos desayunaban cuando aquella pequeña paz que reinaba cuando estaba cerca de su madre se vería frustada por unos días. Jennifer iría por unos días a visitar a la abuela y se llevaría a Katie con ella, lo peor de todo para el rubio, era que se irían ese mismo día.

—¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes? —Preguntó el rubio un tanto tenso, la idea de Carlos y Logan sobre el ahora todo el día le hacía querer salir del país y adoptar una identidad falsa.

—Kendall tú odias visitar a la abuela. —Respondió la mujer mientras revisaba por última vez que hubiese suficiente comida para que los cuatro chicos sobrevivieran por una semana.

—¡Odiaba hacerlo hace dos años, ya crecí! —Respondió el chico haciendo puchero.

Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa y lo abrazó unos segundos. —Aunque hayas crecido, ya es tarde para preparar todo, la visitarás para la próxima. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Respondió vencido.

—Ahora, los voy a llamar tres veces todos los días para ver que todo siga bajo control, tú estarás a cargo, no dejes que Carlos coma palomitas en la ducha y no se metan en problemas... —Empezó a decir todo lo que no debían hacer mientras estaban solos por milésima vez...

* * *

—Promete que me mantendrás actualizada y que me enviarás mensajes con todo lo que veas.

—Lo prometo.

—No me quiero perder de nada ¿Escuchaste?

—Ya escuché, ahora termina de irte... —Respondió el castaño fastidiado por la insistencia de Katie.

—Como sea, adiós... Por cierto, deberían de limpiar un poco este lugar, no me gusta entrar aquí con tanta ropa interior tirada en el piso.

—Dile eso a tu hermano. —Respondió el castaño arrojándose en su cama y disponiéndose a leer su revista de moda favorita.

* * *

Después de que las chicas finalmente se marcharon, el primero en ponerse en acción fue Logan, quien ya tenía un plan "Más efectivo" que el de Carlos. Salió en búsqueda del rubio al que encontró sentado en el sofá entusiasmado con una bolsa de galletas.

—¡Hey, Kendall! —Le llamó.

El rubio se arrepintió de no haberse encerrado en su cuarto, pero por buena educación respondió. —Hola Logan, ¿Una galleta? —Preguntó tratando de evitar lo que sea que quisiera el pálido.

—No gracias, lo que quiero es que me acompañes, tienes que ver algo. —Respondió el chico emocionado.

Kendall no pudo resistirse a la sonrisa de su amigo. —¿Qué es?

—Sígueme... Y dame una de esas galletas.

* * *

**(A/N): **¿Qué hará Logie? No lo sabremos hasta el próximo capítulo, gracias a todos por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior, me gustaría saber que les pareció este y si merezco tomates ._. Por favor, tomates no... Ya tuve una experiencia traumática D: xD

PD: Ya salió a la venta 24/Seven *-*

Un besito,

_Liz._


	6. Amigos

**(A/N):** ¡Hola! Lo sé, tardé un poco, pero admito que me fue un tanto difícil escribir el final de este capítulo, pretendía hacer una pelea, pero he decidido calmar las cosas antes de la tormenta... Y vaya tormenta que tengo planeada... D: En fin, lean y disfruten :)

* * *

**SENTIMIENTO LATENTE,**

**Capítulo 6: Amigos.**

* * *

—Abre los ojos.

—Mmm... No sé, tal vez me hayas traído a la cima de un precipicio y quieras arrojarme.

—Ha ha, muy gracioso... Pero en serio, ábrelos.

—No quiero.

—¡Kendall!

—Está bien, los abro. —Dijo abriendo los ojos descubriendo frente a él un picnic, Logan lo había llevado hasta el parque de Palm Wooods.— Wow, esto es... Lindo... —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir al observar todo listo, Logan no esperó más palabras así que lo llevó a sentarse a su lado, pasaron unos cuántos minutos con un cómodo silencio en el que el rubio no podía creer el detalle que Logan había preparado para él. Definitivamente, esto de decidir entre Carlos o Logan se tornaba cada vez más difícil y la ayuda de James no era efectiva, Kendall empezaba a dudar si la ayuda de James realmente valía la pena o solo lo hacía sentirse más confundido con sus sentimientos hacia sus dos pretendientes.

Logan dejó al rubio estar en silencio con la esperanza de que estuviera pensando en escogerlo a él. Su mayor deseo era ese, su mayor deseo era que el rubio pudiera verlo con otros ojos. Cuando los minutos empezaron a pasar el pálido pasó de sentirse esperanzado a desesperado, Kendall había pasado mucho rato en silencio y aunque parecía disfrutar el rato con él, Logan decidió entrar en conversación.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En Carlos... —Respondió el rubio distraído, para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y observar a Logan con los ojos bien abiertos. Este último, por su parte, sentía que un vaso de agua caía sobre él y lo despertaba del más profundo de los sueños. Kendall intentó corregir lo que había dicho: —Quiero decir, él, al igual que tu están mostrando una fase que nunca conocí y me llena de alegría conocer. Nunca había conocido a alguien que mostrara ese interés por mi, ni siquiera cuando estaba con Jo recibía ese trato... Siempre era yo el que pensaba en los detalles y en mantenerla satisfecha, ella también hacía su parte... Pero creo que ya sabes lo que quiero decir... —Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras el viento de la intemperie acariciaba su rostro.— Será bastante difícil elegir entre los dos, pero ambos tienen una gran oportunidad. —Dicho esto guardó silencio y empezó a observar a su alrededor.

Logan esbozó una sonrisa tímida. No sabía si el comentario del rubio lo había dejado satisfecho o había hecho su desesperación florecer. Sabía que tenía una oportunidad y eso le hacía reconfortarse pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Carlos también tenía una oportunidad y eso le hacía sentirse molesto. Ambos se encontraban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que habían olvidado completamente que tenían comida a su alrededor que se suponía debían comer. Después de dejar el silencio de un lado y discutirlo, llegaron a la conclusión que la comida no era importante, lo importante era que estaban pasando un buen rato. Juntos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el apartamento, James se encontraba sentado en el comedor con la silla reclinada y los pies sobre la mesa hablando alegremente por teléfono con Katie, que hace poco había llegado y llamaba para conocer las novedades del triángulo amoroso.

—Hasta ahora no ha pasado mucho, Logan se llevó a Kendall no sé a donde y no tengo idea de donde se habrá metido Carlos. —Habló el castaño inspeccionando las uñas de su mano izquierda y sosteniendo el teléfono con la derecha.

—Supongo que Logan también está luchando por mi hermano, lo siento mucho por Carlos, será difícil perder para él. —Habló la pequeña desde el otro lado de la línea.

James frunció el ceño. —¿Estás diciendo que Carlos no tiene la misma posibilidad que Logan para ganar? —Preguntó el castaño desafiante.

—No. Estoy diciendo que tengo la seguridad de que Logan ganará.

—¿Y eso se debe a...? —Indagó el castaño.

—Eso se debe a que si yo fuera Kendall escogería a Logan. Y como yo soy hermana de Kendall y tenemos los mismos genes y toda esa porquería... Si yo escogería a Logan, Kendall también lo haría... ¿Entiendes? —Katie parecía muy segura de sí misma.

—Yo no estaría muy seguro si fuera tú, Carlos también tiene sus encantos y creo que sería difícil para Kendall decirle que no.

—Sí, pero Logan puede ser realmente tierno cuando se lo propone, créeme, Kendall se derretirá ante él.

—Pues yo digo que Carlos ganará.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Preguntó la pequeña conociendo ya la respuesta que le daría el castaño.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—100 dólares, entonces.

James observó el teléfono confundido. —¿Estás loca?

—No me digas que estás asustado.

—Por supuesto que no, simplemente no apostaré por 100 dólares.

—Oh por favor, tú eres el cantante famoso aquí y estás aterrado por dar 100 dólares, acepta que eres una gallina y temes perder.

—Que sean 500. —Habló el castaño con determinación, no aceptaría que esa niña lo llamara gallina.

—Trato hecho. —Dijo la pequeña y con esto, colgó la llamada.

Al terminar la llamada, James se propuso dos metas: Hacer que Carlos ganara y tener 500 dólares en sus bolsillos cuando eso pase. Y para asegurarlo, empezaría a trabajar desde ahora mismo, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje al latino.

_"¿Dónde estás?"_

Se sentó un momento a esperar respuesta pero al no recibirla en lo que parecieron 30 minutos decidió bajar al parque e intentar encontrar alguna cita para la noche aprovechando que no había ningún adulto en el apartamento y podría regresar lo más tarde que deseara a casa. Mientras caminaba por ahí observando las opciones que tenía para besar esta noche vio a lo lejos a dos figuras conocidas, se trataba de Kendall y Logan, en un picnic. Juntos.

—Maldición. —Masculló el castaño al observarlos hablar y reír sonoramente. Intentó pensar en que haría para detener aquel encuentro y hacer que el rubio fuera con Carlos. Lamentablemente Carlos parecía haber desaparecido porque hasta ahora no había respondido el mensaje y tampoco lo vio mientras salía de Palm Woods.

—Maldito Carlos, ¿Por qué desapareces cuándo tengo que hablar contigo? —Se dijo a sí mismo y, por casualidad, sintió como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo. Al obsevar la pantalla, era un mensaje de Carlos y al abrirlo, se encontró con que el latino se encontraba con Lucy. —No pretendo a regresar a Palm Woods para volver a bajar... —Se dijo a sí mismo y decidió que no metería directamente en aquel triángulo amoroso. Simplemente, trataría de hacer que Carlos siempre llevara la delantera. Escribió una respuesta rápidamente.

_"Kendall y Logan tiene un picnic muy entretenido ¿Y tú sólo vas a casa de Lucy en vez de impedirlo?"_

Después de enviar el mensaje se acomodó en un lugar donde Kendall y Logan no pudieran verlo y contó los segundos.

—Cinco... Cuatro... Tres... —Susurraba para sí mismo cuando en ese instante observó al latino aparecer.— Con dos segundos de sobra. Nuevo récord. Carlos no divisó al castaño pero sí a Kendall y Logan, en un movimiento curioso, se acomodó su ropa y fingió caminar como si nada fingiendo observar a sus amigos y acercándose a ellos fingiendo sorpresa. Tanto el pálido como el rubio se sorprendieron por la llegada del latino pero Kendall no le prestó atención y lo invitó a sentarse con ellos, cosa que el chico accedió. Logan, por su parte, estaba completamente furioso con Carlos. No era justo que viniera a arruinar su momento.

James, desde su escondite, había esperado un intervalo de tiempo prudente para acercarse a los chicos y que Logan no empezara a sospechar que se trataba de una especie de conspiración, así que pasados unos 20 minutos y dejando de lado su búsqueda de una chica para invitar a salir. Se acercó a los chicos de la misma forma como lo hizo el latino.

Así fue como Logan se sintió un poco más aliviado por la presencia de James para que no hubiera tensión entre él y Carlos. Unos momentos de conversación y James ideó un plan para acelerar la decisión de Kendall.

—¡Oigan! ¿Por qué no vamos los cuatro por una pizza? —Dijo James de repente.

—¿Pizza? —Habló Kendall.— Aquí tenemos un picnic y nadie ha dado la primera mordida.

—¿Y ustedes no comieron nada cuando estan solos? —Preguntó Carlos a Kendall y Logan mientras James evitaba reír ante eso.

—No... —Respondió Kendall observando como James miraba a otro lado con una sonrisa.

—¿Y que hicieron si no estaban comiendo? —Preguntó el latino ahora más insistente. James cubrió disimuladamente su rostro con las manos y reía levemente.

—Sólo hablábamos, Carlos. —Respondió Logan mientras Kendall observaba a James, Logan se dio cuenta de eso y por instinto pensó que James tenía que ver con la aparición de Carlos.

—James amigo, ¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó el pálido con suavidad intentando ocultar el enojo en su voz.

James cambió hábilmente la risa para toser convincentemente para los ojos del rubio. —Nada... Nada... ¿Entonces vamos por la pizza?

—No tengo hambre. —Dijo Kendall.

—Yo tampoco. —Le siguió el pálido.

—Como sea, vamos a ir los cuatro porque hace mucho que no pasamos un rato todos juntos... —Musitó James ocultando su plan.

—Pero en este momento estamos los cuatro juntos. —Insistió Logan.

—¡Que vamos a la pizzeria y no más protestas! —Habló el castaño alterado haciendo que los otros tres se levantaran rápidamente y empezaran a recoger el picnic. James sonrió.— Así me gusta.

* * *

Una vez en la pizzeria, el lugar se encontraba medio lleno, pero aún así sobraba mesas y los chicos se sentaron en una lejos de la multitud. James fue el que encargó la pizza y se aseguró de que sus amigos comieran. Algunas veces le sorprendía el miedo que podía despertar en ellos. Ahora, la segunda parte del plan.

El castaño sacaba su celular mientras los otros tres conversaban sobre algo que seguramente no le interesaba, ahora fingiría tomar un pedazo de pizza y estar a punto de comerlo mientras revisaba su celular. "James Diamond, algún día deberás ser actor" se dijo a sí mismo antes de regresar el pedazo a la caja y gritar.

—¡Oh por Dios! Olvidé que tenía una cita con esta chica, ¡Voy tarde, voy tarde! —Dijo llamando la atención de sus amigos para luego levantarse rápidamente.— ¡Los veo en el apartamento, tengo que irme! —Dicho esto corrió hasta salir del lugar dejando a sus amigos un tanto sorprendidos.

—Está loco. —Dijo Kendall mientras intentaba regresar a la conversación que tenía con loc chicos. Pero Logan guardó silencio y cuando Carlos lo observó, le dio una especie de señal para que lo siguiera sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

—Discúlpenme un segundo... Voy al baño. —Dijo el pálido para luego levantarse y dirigirse al baño.

Carlos por su parte, hizo una mala imitación del timbre de su celular y se levantó con la excusa de que tenía una llamada y siguió a Logan al baño dejando al rubio solo.

Al llegar, Carlos se encontró con Logan secando sus manos. Sin dejar de observar el espejo frente a él, Logan habló.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo, pusiste a James de tu lado y ahora ambos intentarán alejarme de Kendall.

Carlos observó a Logan tímidamente. —No sé de que estás hablando.

—No finjas que no sabes lo que está pasando, creo que es momento de ser sinceros, por favor.

—Está bien, puedo decirte que James me dijo que tú y Kendall estaban en el parque, eso es cierto... Pero no tengo la mínima idea de lo que planea James dejándonos solos con Kendall.

Logan observó a Carlos indeciso. Carlos levantó ambas manos y agregó. —Lo prometo, no tengo idea.

Logan asintió. —Está bien, te creo. Pero ambos debemos jugar limpio.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Carlos, otra cosa... Antes de volver allá.

—¿Sí?

—Promete que decida lo que decida Kendall, nuestra amistad continuará.

—Lo prometo. —Dijo Carlos con una sonrisa acercándose a su amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Y en ese momento, las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, ambos regresaron con el rubio con una sonrisa y decidieron no intentar conquistar a Kendall por un rato. En ese momento, sólo serían tres amigos de toda la vida comiendo pizza y divirtiéndose. Hasta nuevo aviso.

* * *

**(A/N): **¿Por cuánto tiempo Carlos y Logan mantendrán las paces? ¿Que hará James ahora? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo preguntas? .-. Bueno, me gustaría saber qué les pareció. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, pastelitos! :3

Un besito,

_Liz._


	7. Mala idea

**(A/N):** ¡Hola! Vengo con capítulo nuevo :D actualicé pronto... Bueno, realmente no tengo mucho que decir así que sólo lean xD, ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews en el capítulo anterior! ¡Me hacen infinitamente feliz! :3 Nos vemos abajo :D

* * *

**SENTIMIENTO LATENTE,**

**Capítulo 7: Mala idea.**

* * *

Esa noche, después de que los chicos llegaran y se encontraran con James en el sofá dormido con Harry Potter en el televisor y dos bolsas de palomitas vacías, todos se habían dado cuenta de su aparente cita había sido solo una excusa para dejarlos solos. Decidieron no despertarlo y dejar que durmiera incómodo en el sofá mientras que los chicos se fueron a la cama después de un momento agradable en la pizzeria.

Logan se encontraba observando el techo de la habitación con la mente en blanco, no tenía sueño y había optado por sacar aunque sea por un momento a Kendall de su cabeza. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando su celular vibró en su mesita de noche y observó que se trataba de un mensaje de Katie.

_"Llámame a las 5:00 de la tarde, ni más temprano ni más tarde.."_

¿Y para que querría Katie hablar con él? Una idea llegó a su cabeza, pero se negó a pensar que de eso se trataría. Aunque luego recordó la estupidez de Carlos al contarle todo a James y el descaro de éste al contarle todo a Kendall, así que no podía dudar que Katie no lo sabía... No, no podía dudar que todo el mundo ya lo sabía. El mejor que nadie sabía que ocasiones las bocas de James y Carlos no se guardaban las cosas por mucho tiempo, lamentablemente. Después de pensar en todo aquello sintió como sus párpados empezaban a pesar y el sueño empezaba a atacarlo, sin pensar en mucho más y dando unas cuántas vueltas en la cama, se durmió.

Mientras tanto en la sala, los créditos finales de la cuarta entrega de Harry Potter sonaban levemente en la sala, a pesar de el bajo volumen -Sumado con la incomodidad de dormir en el sofá- James abrió los ojos encontrándose con que no estaba en su cama y con un incomodo dolor de cuello. Al observar el reloj, el castaño rodó los ojos mascullando para sí mismo: "—Gracias por despertarme, chicos." Acto seguido se puso de pie e intentó mover el cuello a regañadientes para que se fuera el dolor, mala idea, el dolor se incrementó, fastidiado, apagó el televisor y de dirigió a su habitación a intentar acostarse y acomodarse sin que su cuello crujiera y doliera más de la cuenta. Entró a la habitación que compartía con Kendall y cerró la puerta de un portazo para despertar al rubio, era lo menos que podía hacer para vengarse, pero ya pensaría en algo.

Kendall abrió los ojos al sentir el estruendoso portazo que dio el castaño y entre la oscuridad pudo divisar a James dirigirse a su cama sin mover el cuello que tenía inclinado en un ángulo curioso. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada y como respuesta James le lanzó lo primero que encontró: Una almohada.

—No es gracioso. —Susurró el castaño fastidiado.

—Para mi si lo es. —Respondió Kendall aún riendo.

—Ña Ña Ña, cállate y dame mi almohada.

El rubio rodó los ojos y le lanzó la almohada de vuelta al más alto. —Buenas noches.

—Muérete.

* * *

Al día siguiente, James fue el primero en despertar ya que no pasó la más cómoda noche de su vida, todo lo contrario, tuvo que dormir en un incomodo ángulo solo para no empeorar el dolor del cuello, que por cierto, todavía no se le había quitado. Gracias a la mala noche, un dolor de cabeza lo hacía querer matar a sus compañeros que no tuvieron la cortesía de despertarlo.

—Malditos amigos, maldito sofá... Maldito Harry Potter, ni si quiera me gustan las películas de Harry Potter... —Mascullaba furioso mientras preparaba algo para comer.

—¿Por qué tan enojado? —Respondió Logan saliendo de su habitación intentando no reírse del ángulo inclinado que tenía el cuello del castaño.

—No empieces. —Advirtió James.

—¿Tuviste mala noche? —Preguntó el pálido fingiendo curiosidad.

James se dio media vuelta para encarar a Logan tomándose su tiempo para no mover el cuello, abrió la boca decir algo pero el teléfono empezó a sonar y solo se limitó a observar a Logan. —Contesta y por nada del mundo me lo pases, no creo poder contestar.

Logan no pudo evitar reír y mientras lo hacía se preguntaba quien llamaría tan temprano. —¿Hola? ¡Ah! Señora Knight, ¿Cómo están? Me alegra mucho... Ajá... Sí, por supuesto... James está aquí y Carlos y Kendall siguen dormidos... Ajá... Sí... No, claro que no... Sí... Por supuesto... Claro, yo le digo... Sí... Está bien, pásela bien. Nos vemos. —Dijo para luego colgar.— Era la señora Knight.

—¿No me digas? —Respondió James sarcásticamente.

Logan rodó los ojos. —Ven a ayudarte con el cuello para que se te quite lo gruñón. —Dijo acercándose al castaño.

—¡Que no se te ocurra tocarme! —Gritó el castaño sin dejar de prestar atención a la leche que caía sobre el cereal. Preparar su desayuno le estaba tomando más tiempo de lo usual.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte... —Dijo Logan.— Aunque no te lo mereces por lo que estás haciendo con los chicos y conmigo.

James terminó con la leche y se dirigió cuidadosamente al refrigerador. —No necesito tu ayuda. Gracias.

—Pero aún así no creas que no discutiremos sobre lo de anoche, tú...

—¡Logan! —Definitivamente James ya estaba alterado.— No me molestes, lo último que quiero en este momento es un sermón.

Logan hizo una mueca y luego observó al castaño tomar el plato y dirigirse al comedor sin mover el cuello. —¿Por qué no me preparas algo de comer en lo que tomo una ducha? —Preguntó el pálido intentando sonar serio.

James se movió lentamente y fulminó con la mirada al chico que soltaba una carcajada y se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo.

Cuando Logan terminó de comer y se dirigió a tomar una ducha, James seguía sentado en el comedor intentando mover el cuello para que al menos dejara de tener la cabeza inclinada, a pesar de que resultaba doloroso, el intento no daba muchos frutos. No fue hasta que Kendall salió de la habitación y tuvo algo de compasión y lo ayudó a pesar de los gritos del castaño alegando que "No necesitaba ayuda." logró enderezarlo un poco más y elimar un poco del dolor que sentía. Aunque James no lo admitió y solo susurró un quedo Gracias.

Kendall no tenía hambre así que solo regresó a su habitación sin tener la mínima idea de qué haría aquel día, estaba de vacaciones y no tenía nada que hacer para aquel fin de semana. Una idea llegó a su cabeza así que empezó a ponerla en marcha apenas la ideó. Mientras tanto, Carlos era el último en despertar e inmediatamente pensó como hacer de ese día un día perfecto. Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala encontrándose con James sentado en el comedor jugando con su celular aunque lo sostenía frente a su rostro y no parecía moverse de forma normal. Carlos ignoró eso.

—¿Dónde está Kendall? —Preguntó rápidamente el latino sin siquiera saludar.

—Buenos días Carlos, ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar. —Respondió el castaño sin siquiera molestarse en observar al latino.

Carlos rodó los ojos. —¿Dónde está Kendall?

—No me preguntes por que no soy su GPS además... —Empezó a decir el castaño cuando le dirigió una mirada y recordó la apuesta que había hecho con Katie.— Está en su habitación y si piensas invitarlo a salir llévatelo por todo el día y deberías apresurarte antes de que alguien se lo pida primero que tú. —Soltó para luego regresar la vista al celular.

—¡Gracias! —Respondió el latino complacido saliendo a correr hasta la habitación del rubio.

Al llegar se encontró con un montón de ropa tirada por todas partes, el suelo, las camas y con Kendall con las puertas del armario abiertas.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Preguntó el latino observando el lugar.

Kendall se volteó para observar a su amigo. —No tengo nada que hacer y ayudaré a mamá organizando el armario.

—¿Y luego lavarás la ropa o qué?

—Lo tenía planeado. —Respondió el rubio llevándose una mano al cabello.

—¿Por qué no te ayudo a organizar el armario, vamos al cine, y dejas eso de la ropa para otro día?

Kendall sonrió. —No es mala idea.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto.

* * *

Después de ducharse, Logan pensó que sería buena idea invitar a Kendall a hacer algo, tal vez a ir al cine... Algo se le ocurriría. Al salir a la sala, James se encontraba aún sentado en el comedor pero ahora leía una revista y tenía una taza de café.

—¿Dónde está Kendall? —Preguntó Logan.

James levantó la vista. —¿Hoy es el día de Hazle la Misma Pregunta a James? —Preguntó el castaño regresando la vista a la revista.

—Veo que sigues molesto... Al menos parece que puedes mover el cuello...

—Sí, pero no gracias a ti.

—Eso lo sé, no me dejaste ayudarte.

—¿No querías saber dónde estaba Kendall?

—En efecto.

James intentó no reír. —Está en su habitación, con Carlos. Y si me preguntas no te recomiendo que vayas porque desde hace rato que están ahí y he oído varios ruidos no muy interesantes. —Dijo tomando un sorbo de su café, parte de lo que decía era cierto, había escuchado ruidos que provenían de la habitación del rubio.

El rostro de Logan empezaba a tornarse de todos los colores posibles hasta acabar en un notable rojo. James lo observaba de reojo y regresaba la vista a la revista luchando épicamente por no arrojarse al piso y consumirse en carcajadas.

—Oh... —Fue lo único que logró decir el pálido.

James no podía evitar reír pero intentaba ahogar las risas con café.

—Seguro no están haciendo nada. —Decía Logan.— Mejor los invito a... A... Eso... —Dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación donde estaban los chicos en cuestión mientras James lo observó marcharse y luego se echó a reír silenciosamente para que el otro no lo escuchara. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para que su risa no fuera sonora así que se llevó la revista a la boca intentando disminuir el sonido de sus carcajadas.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, se encontró con Carlos tirado en la alfombra estallando en carcajadas mientras Kendall estaba sobre una pequeña escalera de mano frente al armario y también reía levemente. Habían unas cuántas cosas tiradas en la habitación. Logan se había dado cuenta de que solamente estaban organizando el armario y nada más.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Logan desde la puerta, hasta entonces ninguno de los dos que reían habían notado la presencia del pálido.

—¡Logan! —Dijo Carlos aún riendo.

Logan sonrió tímidamente.

—Lo que pasa es que... —Habló Kendall haciendo una pausa para seguir riendo.— Carlos... Él... ambos intentamos subir a la escalera al mismo tiempo y el... —Ahora el rubio empezaba a reír a carcajadas.

El pálido entendió inmediatamente y rió levemente ante aquello.

—¡Debiste haberlo visto! —Vociferó el rubio entre risas.

—Oh... Bueno... Yo me preguntaba si querías... No sé, ir al cine o algo... —Le decía a Kendall.

El rubio se puso un poco serio, pero no borró su sonrisa. —Lo siento, Carlos ya me invitó y...

—Si quieres puedes acompañarnos. —Respondió Carlos dejando de reír pero aún sonriendo, estaba siendo sincero.

—No... Claro que no... —A pesar de que podía ir con ellos y hacer algo similar a lo que Carlos hizo el día anterior, prefirió dejarlos ir solos.— Vayan ustedes y beban una malteada de fresa a mi salud. —Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa al latino.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir? ¡A lo mejor encontramos algo bueno! —Insistió Carlos.

—Completamente seguro, pasaré el día en la piscina o en algún lugar alejado del gruñón de cuello tieso que está en la sala.

Kendall soltó una carcajada mientras Carlos preguntaba: —Por cierto, ¿Qué le pasó a su cuello?

—Durmió en el sofá en una posición incomoda y el cuello se le quedó tieso. —Respondió Kendall entre risas.

Carlos empezó a reír con los chicos. —Ah... Por eso era que... —Emitió una sonora carcajada y los tres rieron por un buen rato.

* * *

Aquella tarde James se encontraba en el apartamento con los auriculares a todo volumen mientras leía una revista cómodamente en el sofá, el dolor de cuello se le había ido disminuyendo hace unas horas pero no saldría hasta que el dolor se fuera por completamente. La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Carlos cerraba la puerta tras él con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡James! No tienes idea de lo que pasó... ¡Tengo que decirle a alguien o explotaré! —Decía el latino sin despegar la espalda de la puerta, James no escuchaba nada con los auriculares a todo volumen, Carlos notó eso. —¡James, estoy hablando contigo! —Gritó pero el castaño no daba señales de estar en el mismo mundo que el latino. Frunciendo el ceño se acercó hasta James que solo se percató de la presencia del otro cuando se paró frente a él y le quitó los auriculares.

—¡Los estaba usando! —Exclamó el castaño extrañado mientras Carlos le quitaba la revista de las manos y la arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—No los usarás ahora, ¡Tengo que decirte algo genial!

—¿De qué se trata?

—¡De Kendall y yo! —Dijo sentándose al lado de James

James puso los ojos en blanco, ¡Había ganado la apuesta! O tal vez no, no aún, pero lo haría. —¡Cuéntame! —Gritó el castaño emocionado admitiendo dentro de sí mismo que en este momento ambos parecían dos chicas chismosas emocionadas.

En ese momento Logan entró al apartamento y la sonrisa de Carlos se borró inmediatamente, cosa que el pálido notó. —¿Qué hay, chicos? —Preguntó el recién llegado un poco extrañado.

—Nada nuevo... —Respondió Carlos inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo con Kendall? —Preguntaba Logan dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—De maravilla. —Respondió el latino levantándose y haciéndole señas a James de que lo siguiera a la habitación.

—Genial. —Respondió Logan con una sonrisa pero cuando se volteó ya ninguno de los chicos estaba ahí, eso era raro, pensaba.

James y Carlos se dirigieron a la habitación del primero y por petición del latino, cerraron la puerta con seguro.

—Dime que pasó. —Ordenó James inmediatamente tomando asiento en su cama.

Carlos por su parte daba vueltas y saltaba como loco. —¡Kendall me besó! —Gritó sin poder estar más tiempo sin gritarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó el castaño entusiasmado, definitivamente había ganado 500 dólares.

Logan, por su parte, había decidido pararse en la puerta de la habitación y escuchar la conversación de los chicos desde afuera. Aunque aún no había escuchado nada.

—Bueno... El no me besó, yo lo besé... ¡Pero fue genial! —Dijo entusiasmado, Logan escuchaba desde afuera e intentaba escuchar más claro pegando la oreja de la puerta.

—¿Cómo pasó exactamente? —Preguntó el castaño pensando en comprar un celular nuevo con sus 500 dólares.

—Fuimos a ver una película y luego fuimos al restaurante de los '70 que está cerca del cine para comprar una malteada a la salud de Logan y nos sentamos y el me hablaba y yo no entendía nada de lo que me decía y... ¡Lo besé!

—¿Y el te respondió? —Preguntó el castaño emocionado, ¡Tenía celular nuevo!

Carlos frunció levemente el ceño. —No... Sólo se quedó tieso y después me dijo que tenía que esperar que él hiciera una elección y todo eso pero ¡Lo besé! sus labios son tan...

—¡Espera! —Gritó el castaño y tanto Carlos como Logan que escuchaba desde afuera se sobresaltaron.

—No tendré mis quinien... Digo no tendrás a Kendall asegurado sólo por besarlo y que el sólo te diga eso, además no me importa si te gustó o no.

—Pero yo...

—Sólo intenta conquistarlo y... Te felicito por besarlo. —Decía el castaño mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.— Pero debes esforzarte más si quieres mis quinient... Si quieres a Kendall...

Logan escuchaba que la voz de James sonaba más fuerte pero no se había dado cuenta a tiempo.

Entonces, James abrió la puerta y Logan casi cae al suelo si James no lo atrapa rápidamente. Carlos abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no salieron, lo mismo con James que sólo pudo susurrar algo parecido a "—Los dejo sólos." y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala. Esto se pondrá feo.

Después de unos segundos de completo silencio, Logan fue el primero en decir algo.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Dijo Logan después de pensar bien qué diría. Carlos asintió en silencio. —Mira yo... Bueno, yo... Escuché todo y...

—¡Lo siento! —Le interrumpió Carlos.— ¡Yo no pensé en lo que hacía pero lo besé! Sé que es como hacer trampa si soy yo el que lo besa pero fue como un impulso y lo siento mucho... Bueno, no lo siento tanto pero realmente me siento mal por...

—¡Espera! —Le detuvo el pálido de la carretilla que pronunciaba, James por su parte volvía a tomar su revista y su celular para escuchar música pero esta vez en un volumen bajo para interferir por si escuchaba gritos o algo. Logan continuó. —¿Dices que realmente no lo sientes tanto?

El latino asintió lentamente.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó el pálido.

—Porque realmente me gustó cortar la distancia entre los dos y...

—¿Pero por qué no lo sientes tanto? —Insistió nuevamente Logan.

—Déjame terminar, lo siento tanto por hacerte eso... No pude evitarlo y...

—¿Entonces tú puedes besarlo mientras yo ayer me esforzaba por no besarlo por intentar respetarte a ti? —Logan empezaba a enfadarse-

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Crees que yo tampoco me muero por sentir sus labios? Ayer cuando estaba con él me moría por besarlo y no lo hacía porque quería respetarte a ti y tú solo vas y lo besas y... —Hace una pausa y suspira.— ...Y luego me dices que realmente no lo sientes.

Carlos bajó la vista. —Realmente me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero realmente lamento no lamentarlo... No pude ver las cosas de esa forma... Yo...

—¡Por supuesto que no pudiste ver las cosas de esa forma, eres un idiota! —Gritó Logan, furioso.

—¡No me llames así, ya te dije que lamento no lamentarlo, pero no lo hago y punto! —Gritó Carlos.

James había decidido que no pasaría nada y subió la música a todo volumen.

Logan levantó el puño rápidamente y lo envió en dirección al rostro de Carlos, pero los reflejos del latino actuaron rápido y con una mano detuvo rápidamente el puño de Logan.

—¿Realmente me vas... Me vas a golpear después de que anoche me obligaste a prometer que cuidaríamos... Nuestra amistad? —Preguntó Carlos incrédulo.

Logan vaciló por un segundo. —No tengo la culpa de que hayas roto la promesa. —Dijo golpeando el rostro Carlos con la mano que tenía libre.

—¡Logan no voy a pelear contigo! —Gritó el latino pero Logan le dio un golpe en el estómago y otro nuevamente en el rostro. Carlos sintió como el sabor a sangre empezaba a llenar su boca y no tuvo más remedio que devolver el golpe e intentar calmar a su amigo... O su ex-amigo... Pero las cosas se complicaron, alguien le dio un golpe a alguien y alguien le devolvió con una patada y un golpe en el estómago.

James leía tranquilamente mientras meneaba la cabeza al compás de la música cuando escuchó una especie de... Estruendo... ¡Carlos y Logan! Pensó inmediatamente. En ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

—¡Oigan chicos me prestan su...!

—¡Lucy! —Gritó James antes de que terminara la oración.— ¡No te muevas de aquí! —Dijo y rápidamente se quitó los auriculares y escuchó a los chicos peleando. Lucy, como desobediente optó por seguir a James y al llegar a la habitación se encontró con Logan intentando golpear a Carlos que intentaba defenderse sin hacerle daño.

—¡Logan! —Gritó James y rápidamente lo alejó de Carlos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Pregunta Lucy acercándose al ver a Carlos sangrado con un golpe en labio.

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! —Vocifera Logan a James de quien intenta safarse.

—¿Culpa mía? —Pregunta el castaño.

Logan se calma. —¡Tú eres quien anda haciéndonos pelear!

James ríe sonoramente. —¡Yo en nigún momento les dije que se enamoraran de Kendall, ni le dije a Carlos que lo besara, ni les dije que empezaran a pelear!

Logan guardó silencio.

Lucy observaba la herida de Carlos. —¿Me pueden explicar lo que está pasando aquí?

* * *

Cuando Kendall llegó al apartamento se encontró con Carlos y Lucy sentados en el sofá con la chica limpiando las ¿Heridas? del latino.

—¿Carlos... Qué sucedió? —Preguntó y alarmándose al no ver a James y Logan cerca.

—Deberías de saberlo. —Respondió Lucy mientras buscaba algo para que el dolor se fuera.

Logan, encerrado en su habitación decidió revisar su celular y lo había recordado: Tenía que llamar a Katie, pero claro. Había estado muy ocupado peleando con Carlos.

* * *

**(A/N):** ¡BAILE IMPROVISADO! Lo siento .-. quería escribir eso xD, bien, me tomé más de lo que debía para escribir este capítulo, así que me gustaría que me dijeran como estuvo, seré como una niña sentada felizmente en su triciclo mientras come un dulce... Okey, no ._. Pero seré feliz como una lombriz *-* ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Un besito,

_Liz._


	8. Noche de lamentos

**(A/N): **¡Hola! Creo que debo cambiar mi nombre a "La chica que actualiza pronto en vez de dejar a todos esperando por unos días." ¿Muy largo, no? xD, bueno, vengo con este humilde capítulo. Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de los que me dejaron su precioso Review en el capítulo anterior *-* Me casaré con cada uno de ustedes y les daré un hijo :3 Okey, no, pero realmente se los agradezco. Hacen a Liz feliz :D

* * *

**SENTIMIENTO LATENTE,**

**Capítulo 8: Noche de lamentos.**

* * *

_El naranja que empezaba a teñir el cielo anunciaba que pronto llegaría el atardecer, después de disfrutar de una película de terror que les causó más risa que miedo. Ambos salieron a una cafetería de los años setenta a la que normalmente frecuentaban con los demás a disfrutar de una malteada. A petición de Logan, ambos ordenarían una malteada de chocolate para la salud de Logan. Al llegar, se toparon con el diseño de los '70 que consistía en las paredes pintadas de un color rosa claro cubierta de un montón de afiches y retratos, algunos que verdaderamente parecían pertenecientes a aquella década, el piso a cuadros y la barra con un flamante color rojo le daban al lugar un colorido abrumador._

_El lugar estaba vacío, por un momento creyeron que estaba cerrado, detrás de la barra no había nadie pero sobre ella había un timbre que no dudaron en tocar unas cuatro veces. Segundos después, de la puerta que parecía que daba al almacén salió una chica baja y esbelta con el uniforme del lugar que se estiraba y bostezaba mientras se acercaba a ellos, evidentemente estaba durmiendo con el local abierto._

—_¿Qué quieren? —Preguntó la chica un tanto molesta._

_Los chicos se observaron entre sí por un momento, el más alto respondió rápidamente. —Dos malteadas de chocolate, por favor._

_La chica los observó unos segundos y luego se dirigió con mala gana a la máquina, sacó las malteadas y las puso de mala gana sobre la barra. —¿Algo más?_

—_No, gracias. —Respondió el rubio para luego insistir que invitaría ambas bebidas, el latino no se opuso después de la insistencia del rubio._

—_Que bueno. —Musitó la chica y regresó por la puerta de donde había salido rascándose la cabeza y bostezando nuevamente._

—_Que mal servicio. —Habló Carlos después de que la chica cerrara la puerta.— Creo que esa chica es hermana perdida de James._

_Kendall soltó una leve risa. —Supongo que este lugar no está en su mejor momento... Tal vez pronto regrese a su esplendor, los lugares temáticos siempre tienen sus días._

—_El lugar regresará a su esplendor cuando despidan a esa chica. —Respondió el latino para luego encaminarse a una de las mesas._

_Kendall lo observó sentarse. —¿Entonces nos quedamos aquí?_

—_Ya estoy sentado. —Respondió el latino con una sonrisa llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza._

_Un rato después ambos habían terminado sus bebidas después de hacer un brindis "Por Logan" y se habían enfrascado en una conversación en la que el rubio era quien conversaba y el latino simplemente escuchaba, o mejor dicho, fingía que escuchaba pues solo podía concentrarse en el rostro del rubio, en sus facciones, en sus ojos, en sus labios. Después de observarlo como tonto unos minutos, el latino solo cortó la distancia entre ellos juntando sus labios._

—_¿Carlos me estás escu...? —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el rubio antes del repentino beso del latino. Kendall no mostró oposición, pero tampoco respondió. Después de unos segundos Carlos se separó y bajó la vista. Kendall no estaba molesto, pero tampoco estaba orgulloso de lo que el latino había hecho._

—_Carlos yo no... Creo que deberías de esperar a que haga una elección, este asunto últimamente me trae muy loco y no sé si pueda hacer..._

—_Entiendo perfectamente. —Respondió Carlos con una sonrisa cortando el hilo del rubio.— Sólo quiero que sepas que escojas a quien escojas todo estará bien, te lo aseguro._

_Kendall esbozó una sonrisa._

—_Y... ¿Nos vamos? Mañana tendremos mucha ropa que lavar. —Dijo el más bajo intentando cambiar el tema de conversación._

—_Eso te lo aseguro, vámonos._

* * *

El recuerdo daba vueltas por la cabeza del latino mientras se encontraba recostado en la cama de James, Lucy había tomado el control de todo y había dejado a Carlos en la habitación de Kendall y James mientras conversaba con Logan e intentaba calmarlo, a pesar de ser una amante del rock y aparentar una personalidad pesada, la chica odiaba la violencia y Logan no se salvaba de un sermón por parte de ella. Mientras tanto, Kendall observaba por la ventana hacia la piscina pero tenía la vista en blanco. No podía creer lo que los chicos habían hecho. Debía de poner un alto a todo eso inmediatamente, no podía hacer una elección en ese momento pues la confusión que traía no podía simplemente dejarlo decir el nombre de uno de sus dos compañeros. Había tomado la decisión de que no elegiría entre los chicos y dejaría que todo volviera a la normalidad, aunque no estaba seguro si era lo correcto, era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido hasta el momento.

James escuchaba música en el sofá y leía su revista como si nada había pasado, aunque había recordado algo, no podía hacerlo con Kendall presente. Lentamente cerró la revista dejándola en el sofá y lentamente se quitó los auriculares. Se levantó y caminó unos pasos hacia el rubio que parecía tener la cabeza en un lugar muy lejano. James bailó e hizo unas cuántas señas y el rubio nada de moverse. Así que sin tener que dar explicaciones tomó su celular y se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. Corrió la cortina y abrió las llaves para que si alguien sospechaba, escucharían el sonido de la llave abierta y tomó asiento en el borde de la bañera para luego enviar un mensaje a Katie.

_"Tenemos que hablar. AHORA."_

En menos un minuto recibió la respuesta de la más pequeña.

_"Que sea rápido, estoy encerrada en el baño y finjo tomar una ducha."_

James sonrió con cierta malicia, definitivamente tenía más de una cosa en común con aquella niñita, hasta pensaban igual. Sin dudarlo, rápidamente marcó el número de la chica que respondió apenas el teléfono timbró por primera vez.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que acaba de pasar!

—¿Qué?

—¡Carlos y Logan acaban de pelearse!

—¿Eh?

—¡Así como lo oyes! —Respondió el castaño despreocupadamente.

—¡Repite lo que dijiste que no escuché nada por el ruido de la ducha!

—¡Que Carlos y Logan acaban de pelearse! —Vociferó levemente el castaño.

—¡¿Bromeas, verdad?! —A lo mejor por eso era que Logan no le había llamado, pensaba Katie.

—Es en serio, lo juro.

—Pero... ¿Por Kendall? ¡Esto se está poniendo bueno! ¿Y dónde están ahora?

—Creo que Carlos está dormido en mi habitación y Logan está en su habitación recibiendo una sermón por parte de Lucy sobre las consecuencias de la violencia y blah blah blah...

—¿Y qué hace Lucy allá?

—Apareció cuando apenas me di cuenta de que estaban peleando y curó las heridas de Carlos.

—¿Heridas? ¿Fue tan fuerte y me lo perdí?

—Logan estaba furioso.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que Logan estaba furioso!

—¿Y dónde estaba Kendall cuando se pelearon los chicos?

—No tengo idea pero ahora está en la sala observando por la ventana y parece que lo congelaron o que está sufriendo un trauma.

—Esto es malo, debe estar pensando en una forma de hacer que no se vuelva a repetir... Ve a la sala y habla con él, haz que no piense en el tema, hazlo reír... ¡Haz algo!

—¿Eh?

—¡Sé porque te lo digo, hazlo!

—Eh... De acuerdo. ¿Y cómo te va visitando a la abuela Knight?

Katie suspiró profundamente. —De lo peor, mamá y la abuela quieren enseñarme a tejer y esta tarde fuimos al supermercado y...

—¡Que bueno! —Dijo James antes de que la chica empezara a aburrirlo con eso.— ¡Te llamo luego! —Y dicho esto cortó la llamada. Cerró la llave y salió del baño.

Lucy estaba sentada en el sofá mientras Kendall estaba a su lado con la mirada aún perdida.

—¿Tomando una ducha? —Preguntó la chica.

James asintió. —Sip.

—¿Y por qué traes la misma ropa? —Definitivamente Lucy no era idiota.

—Yo... Estaba... —Empezó a decir una excusa pero el teléfono empezó a sonar para su suerte.— ¡Yo contesto! —Dijo y salió corriendo al alcance del aparato. —¿Hola? ah hola, ¿Cómo está? Me alegra mucho... Sí, por supuesto señora Knight... —Al escuchar a James pronunciar el nombre de su madre los ojos del rubio se entornaron y rápidamente se levantó y caminó hasta el castaño.— Sí, Kendall está aquí y... —Sin dejarlo terminar lo que decía Kendall tomó el teléfono.

—¡Mamá! ¿Cómo está la abuela? ¡Genial! Dile que la próxima vez iré con ustedes y... ¿Eh? Sí... Ajá, James acaba de hablar contigo, Carlos está dormido y Logan está... Tomando una ducha... Sí... Sí... Por supuesto, y ¿Cómo está Katie? Genial... Sí, ajá, por supuesto... Nos vemos, te quiero. —Y colgó el teléfono.

—¿Por qué me arrebataste el teléfono tan salvajemente? —Consultó James aún al lado del rubio.

—Porque no quiero que sepa que los chicos se pelearon, no quiero que se preocupe.

—Tarde o temprano lo sabrá, Kendall. —Habló Lucy desde el sofá.

—¿Y tú creías que yo le diría "Ay, hola señora Knight, ¡Carlos y Logan se pelearon por su hijo!"? —Preguntó el castaño.

—Sólo, no quiero más problemas hasta resolver el que ya tengo. —Masculló el rubio con un notable cansancio en su voz.

James dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. —De hecho, tienes DOS grandes problemas y ambos viven bajo el techo de esta humilde casucha.

—No empieces. —Advirtió Kendall.

—¿Por qué no haces una elección y ya, tan difícil es?

—Lo es, y bastante. —Mencionó Kendall y observó a Lucy.— Realmente difícil.

Lucy le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se levantó. —Supongo que mi trabajo aquí, pongan algo frío en los moretones de Carlos y en unos dos días no se notarán para nada.

—¿Desde cuándo eres enfermera? —Preguntó James con aire sarcástico.

—Desde que tenía doce años y era niña exploradora. —Respondió Lucy cruzándose de brazos desafiante.

James evitó reír. —¿Lucy Stone exploradora?

—Hay muchas cosas que no saben de mi. Si me disculpan. —Y dicho esto salió del apartamento.

James observó al rubio. —Qué pena que tengas que dormir en el sofá hoy.

—¿Disculpa?

—Carlos está en mi cama y deberá de estar alejado de Logan si no quiere amanecer como pez boca arriba, y no pretendas enviarme con él porque también quiere matarme.

—¿Y a ti por qué?

—Porque "Yo tengo la culpa de todo por contarte que les gustabas".

Kendall suspiró. —Bueno, supongo que yo dormiré con él. —Enunció conforme.

—Oh, yo no te recomendaría eso... —Mencionó James con rostro serio, Kendall lo observó alerta.— Con la reciente inestabilidad de Logan yo no te recomendaría estar cerca de él a menos que quieras perder tu virginidad de la peor manera a mitad de la noche. A menos que seas fanático de las violaciones...

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Exclamó el rubio divertido.— Además, estás un poco loco, ¿Cómo crees que Logan me va a violar?

El castaño evitó reír. —¡Por supuesto que podría violarte! Su nivel de violencia se incrementó preocupantemente en esta tarde y aconsejo a todo el mundo alejarse de él hasta nuevo aviso.

—Ha Ha, muy gracioso. Ni que seas doctor o algo.

—Sólo digo lo que percibo.

—Pues, lo percibas o no lo percibas, dormiré con él.

—Eso sonó bastante perverso.

—Entendiste el concepto.

—Como quieras.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, James esperaba porque el rubio dijera alguna estupidez y se fuera a algún otro lugar mientras este último solamente le sostenía la mirada con un gesto curioso como si quisiera formular una pregunta pero no supiera exactamente lo que pretendía preguntar. El castaño rompió el silencio después de un rato: —¿Se te ofrece algo? —Preguntó.

Kendall simplemente negó con la cabeza y con el mismo semblante de querer preguntar algo se dirigió a la habitación que compartiría con Logan. James, mientras tanto, lo observó marcharse y se dirigió a su habitación. Al observar el reloj durante el trayecto se encontró con que sólo faltaba una hora para la media noche, al llegar a su habitación, se encontró con Carlos dormido sobre su cama, después de rodar los ojos caminó hasta el latino y lo movió agresivamente para que despertara.

—¡Que yo no nadé con esa morza! —Vociferó el latino al salir de su sueño, al observar al castaño y darse cuenta de donde estaba, suspiró aliviado.— Sólo era un sueño... ¿Qué pasa, James?

—Véte a la cama de Kendall.

—Pero si estoy cómodo aquí.

—¿Y porque tú estés cómodo significa que tendré que dormir en la cama de Kendall?

El latino asintió. —Sip.

—Nop. —Respondió el castaño imitando burlescamente el tono de Carlos y de un solo movimiento lo empujó fuera de la cama.

—Buenas noches. —Murmuró el latino frotándose los ojos y lanzándose sobre la otra cama.

—Como tú digas... —Respondió James y luego recordó algo, poniendo la misma cara curiosa de Kendall llamó a Carlos.— Carlos... ¿Qué estabas soñando?

—¿Que qué estaba soñando? Bueno, yo estaba en una playa repleta de morzas y...

—No, mejor no me digas, no quiero saber. —Respondió el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

Mientras tanto, Kendall entraba en la habitación encontrándose con Logan aún despierto, sentando en el borde de su cama y con la vista en blanco. Cuando el pálido se percató de la presencia del rubio abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Como puedes ver, seré tu compañero esta noche. —Respondió el rubio cerrando la puerta y sentándose al lado de Logan. —¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, supongo.

—Eso está bien, entonces. —Habló el más alto levantándose y apreciando la habitación como si fuera la primera ocasión en la que entraba.— Definitivamente, esta habitación es más grande que la que comparto con James, deberíamos hacer un cambio... ¿No crees?

Logan guardó silencio.

—Es en serio, apuesto que ustedes no tienen problemas al compartir el armario, debe de ser más grande...

Logan continuó guardando silencio. —Logan... ¿Pasa algo? —Consultó Kendall.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Preguntó el pálido.— Quiero decir... Sabes lo que hice, sabes que yo empecé la pelea y sabes que yo fui quien cometió todo el error y...

—No veo a dónde vas con esto. —Le interrumpió el rubio.

—Voy a que no merezco que me trates bien después de lo que hice. —respondió Logan observandolo a los ojos unos segundos y luego desviando la mirada.

—Escucha, sé que lo que hiciste estuvo mal y no lo apoyo de ninguna manera. Me sorprendió saber que tú empezaste la pelea, `pero no puedo juzgarte; si tienes un problema con Carlos debes de resolverlo, pero no de esa forma.

—No estás siendo sensato.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Sabes muy bien la razón por la que peleamos! —Exclamó el más bajo.— Sabes bien que tú eres la razón por la que peleamos y... Y yo sólo puse como pretexto lo que Carlos hizo sabiendo que un momento determinado yo también consideraría besarte y no debí romper la promesa que hicimos, me siento horrible y desearía...

—¿Qué promesa? —Preguntó el rubio interrumpiéndole.

Logan suspiró. —Ayer, en la pizzeria, obligué a Carlos a prometer que conservaríamos nuestra amistad pasara lo que pasara... Y yo mismo rompí la promesa por un tonto momento de arrebtado, le dije que él había roto la promesa y que había arruinado nuestra amistad, quisiera disculparme y esperaba que viniera para hacerlo, pero... —Tomó una bocanada de aire.— ...Por lo visto no quiere hablar conmigo y tú estás aquí... Y yo... —Su voz empezó a quebrarse y supo que ese era el momento para detenerse, lo último que querría era que Kendall lo viera llorar.

—Cálmate, todo va estar bien. —Dijo el rubio volviendo a sentarse a su lado y envolviéndolo con un brazo.— Carlos no guarda rencor, estoy seguro que mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

—No lo hará. —Masculló Logan.— Aunque me perdone, nada será normal contigo cerca, nada. Estoy seguro que si Carlos siente lo mismo que yo siento por ti, pase lo que pase, uno de los sufrirá. —Dicho esto, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Kendall guardó silencio y con el pulgar secó el rastro húmedo que había dejado la lágrima en la mejilla del pálido.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. —Murmuró el rubio a su oído y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Logan, respondiendo el abrazo, no pudo hacer más que sonreír y aferrarse al pecho del rubio. Podía acostumbrarse a aquello y quería con todo su ser hacerlo, pero por más que quisiera, un obstáculo de nombre Carlos estaba de por medio. No podía esperar a que el rubio eligiera, no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas ni torturarse pensando que pasaría si Kendall escogiera al latino. Por ahora, solo trataría de pensar positivamente y disfrutar aquel dulce momento con Kendall.

* * *

A plena madrugada, James se despertó por una luz que molestaba sus sueños, antes de abrir los ojos punto darse cuenta de que la luz de la habitación estaba encendida por el rojo que se colaba entre sus párpados. Abriendo los ojos y entrecerrándolos rápidamente por la molestia de la luz, se encontró con Carlos sentado en la cama de Kendall con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

—¿Carlos? —Le llamó el castaño aún adormilado.— ¿Carlos por qué encediste la...? —El castaño se detuvo rápidamente al observar el rostro del latino, obviamente había estado llorando y no le había sentado nada bien, su rostro estaba hinchado.— Oh. —Fue lo único que James pudo decir al notar su semblante.

—No te preocupes, la voy a apagar. —Respondió el latino con voz ronca empezando a levantarse.

—Espera... —Habló James levantándose.— ¿Por qué estabas llorando? —Caminó hasta sentarse a su lado.

Carlos guardó silencio unos segundos para luego responder con otra pregunta. —James yo... ¿Yo hice algo malo? —Preguntó y James pudo notar que las lágrimas volvían a asomarse en el rostro del más pequeño.

—No, ¿Por?

Carlos suspiró y parpadeó intentando enjuagar las lágrimas. —Logan me dijo que yo había arruinado nuestra amistad... Yo sí creo que lo arruiné, no debí besar a Kendall, le dije a Logan que no lamentaba haberlo hecho pero... ¡Ahora sí lo hago y me siento horrible!

—No seas ridículo, Carlos. Tú solo... Intentaste seguir lo que sentías y no puedes echarte la culpa por besar a Kendall, yo lo haría si... —Hizo un gesto de asco.— Agh, yo haría lo mismo si me gustara Kendall.

Carlos sonrió levemente. —Gracias... Pero, creo que me merezco que Logan haya querido golpearme, debí dejarlo que lo hiciera más fuerte, rompí la promesa y quiero disculparme.

James rodó los ojos, pero entendió que Carlos realmente se sentía mal. —Oh por favor, estoy seguro que mañana Logan vendrá a disculparse contigo y tú también te disculparás, ninguno de los dos es tan fuerte como para mantenerse peleados por mucho tiempo. Tú personalmente lo sabes y, si me preguntas, Logan también comparte la culpa por empezar la pelea. Tú no querías pelear con él. —"Desgraciadamente." dijo para sus adentros.— Y eso está bien... Además, si él hubiese estado en tu lugar habría echo lo mismo y tú te enojarías, si lo miras todo desde cierto punto están a mano. —"Lamentablemente".

Carlos dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Así que Logan me perdonará?

—Te lo aseguro.

—Gracias James, eres un buen amigo. —Dijo el latino y abrazó fuertemente al castaño, que no respondió inmediatamente, pero también le abrazó.

Después de romper el abrazo, James cambió el tema. —Bien, ahora, luces afuera, muero de sueño. —Dijo y se levantó a apagar las luces para luego encaminarse a su cama.

—Buenas noches. —Musitó Carlos intentando sonar animado, pero en su interior, sabía que aún no podía estar feliz pues existía la probabilidad de que Kendall escogiera a Logan. Y no a él.

Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación. Kendall aún no podía conciliar el sueño y seguía sentado en la cama de Logan observándolo dormir. Sabía que sus dos amigos realmente estaban enamorados de él y sufrían esperando que hiciera una decisión. Pero el asunto era verdaderamente difícil. No podía simplemente decir un nombre y esperar que todo fuera felicidad infinita. Era consciente de que, cuando hiciera una elección, una parte de él será feliz a más no poder. Pero otra, en cambio, moriría y sepultaría una oportunidad.

* * *

**(A/N): **Como he actualizado bastante pronto, creo que sería justo que tarde más en actualizar con el próximo capítulo... Muahahahaaha! Naah mentira, voy a ver que hago, (No me tiren piedras .-.). Díganme como estuvo :3 ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Un besito,

_Liz._


	9. ¡Que no estoy ebrio! - Parte I

**(A/N): **Vengo con capítulo corto, pero creo poder compensarlo con el próximo :)

* * *

**SENTIMIENTO LATENTE,**

**Capítulo 9: ¡Que no estoy ebrio! - Parte I**

* * *

Cuando Carlos despertó aquella mañana, se levantó rápidamente para agradecer una vez más a James por el apoyo que le había ofrecido el castaño aquella madrugada pero el chico no estaba allí. Su cama estaba perfectamente tendida y al parecer se había alistado temprano, al observar la hora en su teléfono, apenas eran las seis, ¿A qué se levantaría James tan temprano? Se preguntó el latino para luego salir de la habitación y encaminarse a la sala donde se encontró con el castaño hablando por su celular.

—¿James? —Consultó el latino.

James se volteó y vaciló un segundo para luego responder —Eh, sí, te llamo luego. —Y con esto colgó la llamada y observó la pantalla un segundo, luego, levantando la vista, sonrió.— Hola.

—¿Con quién hablabas? —Preguntó el recién llegado mientras se dirigía a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar.

—Con nadie, no importa... —Mintió el castaño en lugar de decir "Sólo planeaba con Katie la forma en que Kendall, Logan y tú me entretendrán hoy."— ¿Qué vas a desayunar?

—Haré pancakes, ¿Quieres?

James rodó los ojos. —Buen provecho.

—¿Sabes si Logan ya se despertó?

—Nop.

—Bueno, sólo quería hablar con él y pedirle perdón... Tú sabes. —Dijo y James asintió sin mostrar interés, estaba enviando un mensaje y apenas le hacía caso al latino.— También quiero darte las gracias, realmente me ayudaste anoche y me sentí más calmado después de hablar contigo. Gracias, James. —Carlos lo observaba fijamente.

James levantó la cabeza sin quitar la vista del celular. —Sí, como digas, para eso están los amigos.

Carlos continuó con lo suyo, después de unos minutos el castaño habló: —Espero que no tengas planes para hoy porque lamentablemente tendrás que cancelarlos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, querido Carlos... ¡La feria está en la ciudad y vamos a ir los cuatro?

—¡Pero si tú odias las ferias! —Exclamó Carlos riendo.

—Pero esta especialmente será junto al parque de diversiones al otro lado de la ciudad además quiero probar la montaña rusa.

Carlos abrió la boca para hablar pero James lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

—No aceptaré un no como respuesta de nadie, y espero que a las cinco de la tarde los tres estén aquí porque nos divertiremos mucho. —Intentó sonar convincente.

Carlos esbozó una sonrisa. —Quiero ir al túnel del amor. —Mencionó con voz de enamorado de película barata.

El castaño hizo una mueca. —Sé con quien quieres ir y te aconsejo que no empieces con tus cosas o al único túnel que llegarás será a una alcantarilla con tu cuerpo envuelto en una funda para la basura con tu enorme cabezota en una funda aparte, ¿Correcto? —James no quería ninguna insinuación de parte de Carlos o Logan hacia el rubio hasta la hora indicada, con ayuda de Katie y si a Carlos y Logan les daba la gana de guardar sus cosas hasta que el castaño siguiera las indicaciones de Katie, el plan saldría perfecto.

Carlos hacía una mueca de terror. —No seas tan gráfico, por favor.

Unas horas después, Logan despertó encontrándose con Kendall profundamente dormido en la cama de Carlos. El rubio no se había despertado más temprano después de semejante noche como la anterior en la que se desveló velando los sueños de Logan mientras pensaba en una decisión que tomar, lamentablemente, no podía llegar a ningún punto, mil voces dentro de su cabeza le hacían querer gritar un nombre y salir de todo este asunto, pero otro millón le impedía simplemente decir un nombre para después lamentarlo. Aunque al principio había manejado todo de manera escéptica, ahora escoger a alguien sobre alguien se había convertido en una decisión de vida o muerte. Dormido, se veía más tranquilo para Logan, que sabía que a pesar de todo lo de la noche el rubio se sentía tenso. Logan deseaba hacer algo para que no se sintiera encadenado a tener que tomar una decisión, o al menos algo para que se relajara por un día. En lugar de despertarlo decidió dejarlo dormir un rato y más y dirigirse a la cocina donde fue interceptado por Carlos que empezó a disculparse y a rogar por misericordia, James empezó a observar la escena asqueado cuando Logan también empezó a disculparse y lamentarse por haber iniciado una "Pelea indebida." después de unos cuántos abrazos y juramentos, los chicos reanudaron su amistad y, como si se tratara de un asunto legal, ambos dieron su palabra y dejaron a James como testigo, quien simplemente bostezó y abrió una revista para empezar a leer.

Por otro lado, Kendall yacía en la cama de Carlos intentando dormirse otra vez y enfrentar el día, después de una serie de vueltas en la cama e intentos fallidos de recuperar el sueño, el rubio se levantó a regañadientes y se dirigió a la sala al encuentro con sus amigos, aún faltaban varios días para que su madre y hermana regresaran así que trataría de divertirse con sus amigos y olvidar por más tiempo posible que tendría que tomar una decisión "de vida o muerte." En la sala, se encontraba James tirado sobre el sofá con semblante aburrido hojeando una revista, el castaño, que fue el primero en notar la presencia de Kendall, sólo bajó la vista y bostezó con notorio aburrimiento.

—¡Buenos días! —Cantó el rubio enérgicamente después del gesto de James.

—¡Buenos días! —Respondieron Carlos y Logan desde el comedor y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no repararon más en la llegada del rubio y continuaron con su conversación como si el chico por el que peleaban no estaba allí.

Kendall vaciló por un segundo debatiendo en su interior si aquel detalle era algo bueno o algo malo. —¿Me perdí de algo? —Consultó en voz baja acercándose al castaño.

James negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista. —Sólo un innecesario y bastante estrepitoso reconciliamiento entre el señor y señora fracasados.

—¿Y qué deseabas, que siguieran peleados? —Kendall fruncía el ceño.

—Sería más divertido.

—No entiendo porque eres tan amante de la discordia.

—Porque la concordia es aburrida. —Respondió el castaño desafiante levantando la vista.

Kendall abrió la boca para decir algo pero el llamado de Logan invitándolo a desayunar le hizo guardar silencio y dirigirse al comedor.

—Pero se suponía que Carlos y yo íbamos a lavar la ropa antes de que mamá regresara.

—¡Oh, había olvidado por completo lo de la ropa!

—Dejen la ropa para mañana y punto.

—Pero era mejor acabar hoy y terminar el asunto temprano.

—Pues manden la ropa a la lavandería.

—Eh, James, creo que toda nuestra ropa en montones saldría bastante caro.

—No me interesa, sólo vamos a la feria los cuatro, vístanse.

—¡Pero dijiste que era a las cinco!

—¡Ahora nos vamos a las tres!

—Pero...

—¡Vístanse, YA!

Los tres se observaron entre sí confundidos buscando alguna explicación al deseo repentino del castaño de visitar a la feria. Carlos estaba emocionado, como era de suponerse, pero Kendall y Logan no se mostraban entusiasmados con la idea, preferirían haberse quedado en casa. En el taxi camino al otro lado de la ciudad, James, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, les advertía a los chicos lo que no debían de hacer como si se tratara de niños pequeños.

—...Nada de túnel del amor, nada de ruedas de la fortuna, nada de abrazos en la casa embrujada.

—¿Y por qué nada de eso? —Le retó Logan.

"Porque tendrán suficientemente tiempo para eso cuando estén ebrios." —Porque hoy es un día de a-mi-gos. —Masculló el castaño sílaba por sílaba sin mirar atrás.

Nuevamente, los tres se observaron confundidos. Y Kendall, si realmente se había fijado en la actitud del castaño últimamente. Sabía que James estaba tramando algo.

* * *

**(A/N): **Les dije que era corto, no me miren así .-. Gracias por su review en el capítulo anterior, no tengo mucho tiempo así que complazcan a la tía Liz haciéndole saber que no la matarán, gracias :)

_Liz._


End file.
